Et s'il y avait plus ?
by Syrhana Lune-Bleue
Summary: Et si, le combat contre Pitch n'avait résulté que d'une suite de mauvais choix. Et si, il était destiné à plus que de faire peur aux enfants? Mise en place d'un épilogue. ;)
1. Chapter 1

"Quoi?! Non !" Pitch semblât terrifié en voyant les cauchemars se ruer vers lui. Il fît demi-tour pour leur échapper, mais fût vite rattrapé par un nuage de ténèbres qui l'engloutit sans ménagement, le tirant vers le trou qui menait à son domaine. Pitch tentât en vain de s'agripper mais le sol glissait sous ses doigts alors que les cauchemars le tiraient rageusement vers les profondeurs.

Jack pensait qu'il serait heureux, voir soulagé du sort réservé au roi des cauchemars par ses propres créations de sable noir, mais ce ne fût pas le cas. Il sentit son cœur se serrer quand son regard accrocha celui de Pitch. Tout ce qu'il y vit fût les ténèbres et la peur, la peur d'être à nouveau seul et invisible au monde. Jack ferma un instant les yeux ne voulant plus entendre ses cris de désespoir. Il sursauta quand Jamie cria son nom.

Jack se retourna affichant un sourire espiègle.

"Jamie, ça va mon pote?" Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'attendre la réponse que Nord l'interpellait déjà de son accent russe.

"Alors Jack, prêt pour faire ça dans les règles maintenant?" Un Yéti lui apporta le grand livre des Gardiens.

"Bien! Alors commençons... Toi, Jack Frost, jures tu de protéger tout les enfants du monde. De défendre au péril de ta vie, leurs espoirs, leurs souhaits et leurs rêves? Car ils sont tout ce que nous avons, tout ce que nous sommes, et tout ce que nous serons jamais. " Jack lança un regard à Jamie qui lui fît un signe de tête en souriant, se retournant ensuite vers Nord à qui il répondit positivement de la tête, souriant.

"Je le jure."

"Alors nous te félicitons, Jack Frost, car tu es désormais et jusqu'à la fin des temps, un Gardien !"

Alors que tout le monde l'acclamait et fêtait la défaite de Pitch Black. Jack, lui, laissa son regard glisser vers l'emplacement où ce trouvait il y a quelques minutes encore, l'une des entrée vers le royaume des cauchemars, revoyant encore le regard terrifié de Pitch. Il serra sa poitrine inconsciemment sachant parfaitement se que Pitch devait ressentir, la peur, la solitude et le désespoir. D'accord Pitch l'avait mérité mais en même temps, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être visible, avoir quelqu'un à qui parler...avoir une famille...

"Jack...Hey Jack, camarade, ça va?" Bunny était entrain de le secouer, ne le voyant pas réagir. Jack leva les yeux et vit que tout le monde le fixait, légèrement inquiet.

"Oui ... oui, ça va." Dit-il souriant, essayant d'ignorer son cœur serré dans sa poitrine.

"Bien ! Sable, il est temps de partir !" Sable fit apparaître des feux d'artifices qui éclatèrent et dispersèrent du sable sur tout les enfants présent alors que les gardiens se dirigeaient vers le traîneau de Nord afin de retourner au Pôle. Jack suivit les autres et plaça à l'arrière, les pieds dans le vide tout en serrant son bâton contre son torse.

"Et c'est parti !" Nord cria tout en faisant claquer les sangles, donnant aux rennes l'ordre de décoller. Bunny s'accrocha toutes griffes dehors au traîneau, n'appréciant toujours que peu les voies aériennes, surtout quand c'était Nord qui conduisait. Dent et Sable faisaient signe de la main aux enfants qui s'endormaient déjà sur la glace et étaient reconduit dans leur chambre par les yétis, les elfes et les petites fées des dents. Jack quant à lui, se mit à nouveau à observer l'endroit où Pitch avait disparu, le regard dans le vague.

Nord sorti une boule à neige de son manteau et l'approcha de son visage, il prononça le nom de leur destination, un sourire aux lèvres en lançant un regard à Bunny qui écarquilla les yeux d'anticipation.

"Je dit ... au Pôle !" Nord lança la boule à neige et un portail s'ouvrit devant le traîneau, les y aspirant.

Une fois ressortit de l'autre coté du portail, Sable lança un regard vers Jack toujours perdu dans ses pensés, le vent venant lui caresser doucement le visage tout comme une mère le ferait. Jack leva les yeux et se tourna pour voir que Sable le regardait, un point d'interrogation au dessus de la tête.

"Je vais bien Sable, je t'ass..." Soudain, une bourrasque emporta Jack dans les airs, l'éloignant du traîneau, Nord tira brusquement sur les rennes et tous crièrent.

"Jack !" Ce dernier ce mit à rire, le vent lui faisant faire des pirouettes dans les airs.

"Ca va ! Mais je crois qu'il est temps que j'y aille, on me rappel à l'ordre !" Il continua de rire alors que le vent lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

"Je vous revoit plus tard les gars !" C'est alors que le vent souffla à nouveau, l'emportant plus profondément dans le désert de glace. Les autres le regardèrent s'éloigner un moment. Nord, un sourire en coin sur le visage, fit ensuite repartir le traîneau.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, le vent laissa enfin Jack atterrir sur un monticule de neige. Ce dernier s'aperçut que c'était ici même qu'avait eu lieu sa confrontation avec Pitch, c'était ici qu'il avait... il regarda son bâton le serrant contre lui en fermant les yeux.

"Pourquoi m'avoir conduis jusqu'ici?" Jack rouvrit les yeux alors que le vent lui ébouriffait les cheveux, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse claire. Regardant autour de lui, il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Pitch, ici même. Ce dernier lui demandant de le rejoindre, lui disant qu'à eux deux, ils se feraient connaitre et que les gens croiraient en eux... ou plutôt qu'ils auraient peur d'eux.

Il secoua la tête en avançant dans la neige, accompagné par le vent qui sifflait à ses oreilles, sous le regard de la lune. Cela faisait des jours qu'il errait dans ce désert de glace, par moment il lui semblé entendre un cri, au loin. Mais il n'y faisait pas vraiment attention, personne à part lui, ne pourrait survivre ici dans ce froid. Quelques fois, le vent le soulevait doucement du sol ou lui caressait les cheveux, mais Jack ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser au regard perdu de Pitch. À la terreur visible dans ses yeux au moment où il avait été entraîné dans les ténèbres. Soudain, alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensés, il entendit un cri qui lui glaça le sang.  
Jack se figea, devant lui se trouvait l'entrée de ce qui semblait être une grotte. Il se dirigea vers la grotte, essayant de voir se qui pouvait s'y trouver quand un autre cri retenti.

"Non ! Allez-vous-en ! J'en peux plus…" Les yeux de Jack s'écarquillèrent, il connaissait cette voix.

"Pitch ? " Serrant son bâton dans ses mains, prêt à se défendre, il s'avança prudemment dans l'entrée de la grotte avec méfiance. Tout n'était que ténèbres et silence, la voix s'était éteinte aussi brusquement qu'elle avait retenti. Jack se retourna un instant vers l'extérieur, le vent soufflait maintenant telle une tempête, s'engouffrant par moment dans la grotte, le poussant à avancer dans l'obscurité. Fronçant les sourcils, Jack commença à s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres …

* * *

Partout où l'on regardait, on pouvait voir yétis et mini fées s'agiter dans l'atelier.

"Mais où peut-il se trouver ? Il a du lui arriver quelque chose Nord ! " Dent n'arrêtait pas de voleter dans tout les sens, inquiète pour Jack dont-ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles depuis plusieurs jours, même Quenotte ne l'avait pas trouvé.

"Je ne sais pas Dent... Sable, tu penses pouvoir le retrouver si jamais il s'endort ? " Sable hocha simplement la tête en guise d'affirmation.

"Bien ! Tiens-nous au courant. Bunny, dés que Sable a du nouveau, tu fonce avec Dent en passant par les terriers si besoin et Sable tu viens me chercher. "

"Je me tiens prêt camarade. Dent ? " Cette dernière voletait un peu partout, donnant des ordres à ses petites fées, mais on pouvait voir l'inquiétude marquée sur son visage.

" Oui, bien sur ! Je reste avec Bunny. "

"Bien, moi je prends le traîneau et je vois si il ne se trouve pas ici, au pôle. Phill ! Prépare traîneau. Et vite! "

* * *

Plus il s'avançait dans les ténèbres et moins il distinguait les parois de la grotte. Jack agita légèrement sa main gauche, tenant son bâton de la droite, des flocons commencèrent à tomber tout autour de lui pour recouvrir le sol de la grotte d'un fin manteau de neige, permettant de mieux capturer le peu de lumière présente.

A quelques mètres de lui, le chemin se divisait en deux. Jack s'avança jusqu'à l'intersection puis s'arrêta, ne sachant pas par où aller, il ferma les yeux, attendant un bruit ou un signe mais rien ne vint perturber le silence des ténèbres. Il se laissa glisser contre la paroi séparatrice regardant vers la sortie mais tout n'était que nuit, il était allé tellement profondément dans la grotte sinueuse qu'il ne pouvait plus en voir la sortie, juste l'obscurité.

Jack commença à jouer avec ses flocons, formant les images de Nord, Sable, Dent, Bunny et même… Pitch. S'attardant sur la dernière image, il se perdit dans ses pensées, son menton posé sur ses genoux. Essayant de comprendre quel était la réelle motivation du croque-mitaine, il se remémora ses confrontations avec celui-ci.  
Voulait-il vraiment la chute des Gardiens et régner seul sur un monde de terreur ? Où y avait-il plus ? Voulait-il comme il l'a dit, réellement une famille et être vu? Simplement vivre et non survivre dans les ténèbres ? Pitch était l'esprit de la peur, mais cela voulait-il dire qu'il devait terroriser tout les enfants du monde ?  
Apres plusieurs heures à guetter le moindre bruit, l'image de Pitch tomba au sol pour ne laisser qu'un petit tas de neige. Jack venait de s'endormir son bâton toujours serré dans sa main droite, reposant contre son torse.

Apres quelques instants seulement, de fins filets de sable d'or traversèrent la paroi de la grotte pour venir flotter autour de Jack. Le sable eut à peine le temps de toucher Jack, qu'il se réveilla en sursaut au bruit d'un galop effréné. Le jeune gardien se releva en toute hâte, prêt à se battre.

* * *

Yétis et mini fées continuaient de s'affairer à leurs tâches, les uns préparant des jouets pour Noël et les autres venant chercher leurs ordres auprès de Dent.

Bunny venait de sortir de l'un de ses trous, revenant de son domaine après s'être assuré que tout s'y passait bien.

"Toujours aucune nouvelle ? "

"Aucune. Cela fait plus d'une semaine Bunny … Je redoute le pire. Et si Pitch avait réussi à l'avoir ? S'il nous avait bernés ? " Dent délaissa ses minis fées, suivie de prés par Quenotte.

"Nan... Tu ne le pense quand même pas assez intelligent tout de même ? Tu le surestime. " Bunny regarda vers l'horizon visible depuis la grande baie vitrée.  
"Faites que je ne me trompe pas…" Remarquant des éclat dorés dans le ciel, Bunny remarqua que c'était Sable arrivant au loin dans son avion d'or.

" Sable ! " Dent rejoignit Bunny toujours suivie de Quenotte en l'entendant crier. Quand Sable arriva à leur hauteur, la fée des dents l'assailli de questions, lui laissant à peine le temps de se poser.

"Alors ? Est-ce que tu sais où il est ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Est-il blessé ? " Sable essaya de répondre aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, les images au dessus de sa tête changeant tellement vite que ses amis et collègues ne comprenait rien.

"Dent ! Arrête. Laisse-lui le temps de répondre. Doucement Sable... Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve Jack ?" Sable se tourna vers le globe au centre de la pièce, un filet de sable d'or se dirigea vers le pôle et ci déversa pour s'étendre sur toute sa surface.

"Quoi ? Il est au pôle ? Tu n'as rien de plus précis ? " Sable secoua la tête. Au-dessus de sa tête apparut l'image de Jack semblant dormir et d'un filet de sable d'or se dirigeant vers lui lorsqu'au moment de le toucher, où l'image de Jack se redressa.

"Il s'est réveillé juste au moment où tes rêves l'ont trouvé ? Il a du se passer quelque chose. Va prévenir Nord. Jack doit se trouver dans une grotte. Je passe par mes terriers. Dent tu me suis ? " Bunny tapa du pied pour ouvrir l'un de ses fameux tunnels et s'y engouffra, suivit de prés par Dent et Quenotte. Sable quant à lui, partit à la rencontre de Nord à bord de son avion d'oré.

* * *

Jack était en position défensive face au tunnel d'où provenait le bruit qui l'avait réveillé.

"Pitch ? " Le jeune gardien resta sur ses positions, méfiant, c'était peut-être un piège de Pitch. Il fit un pas en direction du bruit, quand soudain un cheval de sable noir, création de Pitch, lui sauta à la figure. Réussissant de justesse à l'éviter et il le toucha du bout de son bâton, le transformant en sculpture de glace.

Jack observa un moment la sculpture du cauchemars prit dans la glace. Pitch avait raison sur un point, c'était magnifique.

"Non ! Lâchez-moi …" En entendant le cri, Jack délaissa la sculpture et fonça dans le tunnel, prenant la direction que le cri lui indiqué. Apres plusieurs minutes de course dans les ténèbres, évitant par trois fois de se prendre de plein fouet la paroi du tunnel qui bifurquait subitement, il déboucha sur une grande salle. Au centre ce trouvait le globe de Pitch dont les lumières éclairées faiblement l'immense pièce. Alors qu'il cherchait la source du cri des yeux, un tourbillon de sable noir attira son attention de l'autre coté de la salle. Au centre de ce tourbillon se trouvait Pitch, à genou, le regard vers le sol.  
Il pouvait voir les lèvres de Pitch bouger. Tendant l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'il pouvait bien dire, Jack fit un pas dans sa direction. Celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, gardant les yeux rivés vers le sol poussiéreux.

"Stop… Taisez-vous. " Sa voix était à peine audible et remplie de détresse. Fronçant les sourcils, Jack figea deux des cauchemars d'un éclair tout en se précipitant sur eux. Les cinq restants se retournèrent dans sa direction, hennissant furieusement avant de foncer droit sur lui pour le percuter avec violence dans un bruit de glace qui éclate.

"Qu'est-ce que…?" Levant les yeux, Pitch put voir Jack être projeté contre le mur dans un bruit sourd, légèrement sonné.

"Frost ?! "Ce dernier releva vivement la tête en entendant son nom, esquivant de peu l'un des cauchemars qui alla s'écraser contre le mur. Le jeune gardien éclata de rire tout en esquivant un autre cauchemar, s'envolant au dessus du globe, alors qu'il en transformait un autre en statue qui alla s'écraser au sol.

"Au suivant ! " Jack continuait de rire, évitant les cauchemars avec une facilité déconcertante sous le regard incrédule du roi des ténèbres.

Pitch n'en revenait pas, que faisait-il ici ? Surement était il venu profiter du spectacle… Alors qu'il n'en avait pas conscience, l'un des cauchemars s'était retourné vers lui, le prenant à nouveau pour cible. Quand il l'aperçut, il était trop tard pour l'esquiver... Mais au dernier moment, le cauchemar se figea pour ne plus jamais bouger, le museau de celui-ci à quelques centimètres de son visage.

"Qu…" Pitch n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Jack lui passa devant comme une flèche, le sourire aux lèvres, poursuivit par les deux derniers cauchemars. Le suivant des yeux, Pitch serra les dents, étouffant un grognement de rage.

"J'y crois pas…Il se moque de moi ! " Se relevant difficilement, il se dirigea vers une zone d'ombre pour s'y fondre, continuant d'observer Jack au combat contre ses cauchemars. Car oui, c'était bien les siens, ils se nourrissaient de ses propres peurs.

Au moment le jeune gardien venait de rajouter une statue à la salle du globe des ténèbres, le dernier cauchemar le percuta avec force, le projetant au sol si violemment qu'il en lâcha son bâton. Alors qu'il tentait de reprendre ses esprits, cherchant son bâton des yeux, le cauchemar commença à l'envelopper de ses ténèbres.

Pitch qui regardait la scène, sortit subitement de l'ombre en poussant un cri de rage emportant le bâton du jeune gardien, qu'il lâcha aux pieds de ce dernier pour ensuite frapper le cauchemar juste assez pour qu'il lâche son emprise. Puis plus rien, il disparut à nouveau dans l'ombre, silencieux. Souriant, Jack attrapa son bâton avec lequel il frappa le dernier cauchemar avant d'adresser un sourire en coin à la pénombre, là où Pitch avait disparu.

"Ne crois surtout pas que j'ai fais ça pour t'aider, Frost, c'était dans mon intérêt qu'ils disparaissent ! " Sa voix était faible mais on pouvait facilement sentir sa haine à travers ses paroles. Jack sentait que Pitch lui tournait autour et tenta de le localiser avec précision, en vain.

"Pourquoi être venu jusqu'ici, Frost ? Pour te complaire de ma défaite ? " Une ombre traversa la salle, fonçant vers Jack qui l'évita sans trop de difficulté.

"Quoi ? Non ! "

"Ne me ment pas, Jack ! Je ne suis pas stupide. "

"Pitch…" Jack n'eut pas le temps de finir que l'ombre revenait à la charge, mais cette fois, le jeune gardien n'essaya pas de l'évité et tomba au sol sous l'impact. Pitch ne pouvait pas le blesser mortellement au vu de sa faiblesse mais pouvait tout de même le malmener. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

"Tu espérais peut-être que j'allais t'accueillir à bras ouvert après ce que TU m'as fait ? " Jack fut à nouveau projeté au sol alors qu'il tentait de se relever.

"Va-t'en ! Sort d'ici et ne reviens pas ! " Une nouvelle vague vint frapper Jack qui restait au sol, attendant que Pitch se calme.

"Non ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu ne veux plus être seul, Pitch... " Jack déposa son bâton à coté de lui, entourant ses genoux de ses bras, le regard fixé sur l'obscurité.

"Je ne serais jamais un gardiens ! " L'ombre se dirigea rapidement vers lui, le soulevant du sol avant de le jeter au sol. " Je suis le croque-mitaine ! Je ne suis que ténèbres et cauchemars" L'ombre continua de frapper le jeune gardien sans relâche, ne lui laissant aucun moment de répit.

Quand il aperçut du coin de l'oeil Pitch reprendre forme à quelques pas de lui pour s'approcher, Jack prit la parole, le regard fixé vers le sol alors qu'un fin filet de sang s'échappait du coin de ses lèvres.

"Ne pas être gardien ne veut pas dire reste seul, Pitch. J'aurais voulu que les gardiens viennent à moi avant que je n'en devienne un moi-même. Je ne ferais pas la même erreur qu'eux. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être seul, ignoré et rejeté. "

"Tais-toi ! " Dans sa rage, Pitch envoya Jack contre le mur plus fort qu'il ne le pensait, celui-ci perdant connaissance. Donnant un coup de pied dans le bâton tombé au sol, Pitch se retourna pour repartir dans l'ombre, mais il fut coupé par un boomerang qui frôla son visage. Bunny et Dent venaient de les trouver et semblaient de très mauvaise humeur.

"Pitch ! Qu'as tu fais à Jack, sale monstre ?! " Le concerné disparut instantanément pour aller se fondre dans l'ombre de son domaine.

"Bunny, il est ici ! " Dent venait d'apercevoir Jack toujours inconscient au sol et volait vers lui, suivie de Quenotte. Le lapin de pâque la rejoignit en quelques bonds.

"Jack, mon pote, tu m'entends ? " Ne voyant pas le jeune gardien réagir, son regard s'assombrit, se tournant vers Pitch qui venait de reprendre forme pour se rapprocher du jeune gardien qu'il avait blessé. Grosse erreur. Bunny lui lança son boomerang qu'il évita de peu, laissant échapper un cri de surprise. Il fut percuté quelque seconde après par le lapin de pâque fou de colère qui le plaqua au sol avec une rare violence.

"J'aurais du faire ça depuis longtemps ..." Bunny le releva par le col avant de le frapper de son poing. Il lui asséna des coups de pattes, de poings et lui lança son boomerang, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'enfuir. Au bout d'un moment, Pitch fut projeté contre le mur si violemment qu'il perdit connaissance à son tour. Bunny s'avançant vers lui, le regard noir, prêt à en finir.

"Aie… " Jack ouvrit doucement les yeux, mais quand il aperçut Dent en face de lui, une lueur de panique passa dans ses yeux.

"Où est Pitch ?! " Le jeune gardien tenta de se redresser mais sa tête lui lançait tellement qu'il dut se la prendre entre ses mains tant la douleur était forte.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Bunny s'occupe de lui" On pouvait entendre sa haine envers le roi des cauchemars dans sa voix.

"Quoi?!" Redressant vivement la tête, Jack les chercha des yeux. Quand il les vit, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il en bouscula Dent qui était sur son passage. Attrapant son bâton, il en frappa le sol avec force, érigeant un mur de glace entre Bunny et Pitch qui se trouvait toujours au sol, inconscient. Le jeune gardien se plaça devant la paroi de glace, encore légèrement sonné, se dressant face à son ami.

"Jack ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? " Bunny se tenait devant lui, figé, alors que Dent le rejoignait, ne comprenant pas la réaction de Jack.

"Écarte-toi de lui, Jack. " Bunny était à nouveau en position de combat, boomerang à la main alors que l'esprit de l'hiver levait son bâton, prêt à en découdre si besoin.

Le jeune gardien lança un coup d'œil au corps immobile de Pitch avant de planter son regard dans celui de Bunny.

"Non." Sa voix était grave et son regard dure, ne montrant aucune hésitation de sa part.

"Je ne te laisserais pas t'acharner sur lui plus longtemps Bunny. " Il pointa le lapin de pâque de son bâton, appuyant ses paroles d'une vague de froid qui fit frissonner les deux gardiens en face de lui.

"Quoi ?! Tu le défends après se qu'il t'a fait ? Il te manipule Jack ! " Bunny lança son boomerang qui contourna le jeune gardien pour se diriger vers le mur de glace. Au dernier moment, il fut arrêté en plein vol, givré par l'esprit de l'hiver. Le gardien de l'espoir se précipita vers le mur de glace, s'apprêtant à sauter par-dessus quand Jack l'aperçut et s'envola vers lui, le percutant de plein fouet. A peine Bunny eut-il touché le sol qu'il fonça à nouveau vers la barrière de glace, bien décidé à en finir avec son ennemi. Un combat acharné commença alors, opposant Jack et Bunny. Dent refusant de se battre contre l'un des leurs, resta en arrière, son regard passant de Jack à Pitch.

Le jeune gardien avait le dessus, supportant très bien la fraîcheur des ténèbres, il s'en fit un allier. Gelant le sol de la salle, il rendit les déplacements de Bunny périlleux et maladroit. Après avoir coupé Bunny dans son élan une nouvelle fois, il leva les bras avant de les rabaisser brusquement, créant une tempête glaciale qui s'abattit sur Bunny, le clouant au sol.

"Stop ! Arrêtez, je vous en prit ! " Dent se plaça entre Bunny et Jack, faisant face au jeune gardien, levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

"Ça n'a aucun sens de se battre entre nous ! "

Le vent s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé. Bunny se releva lentement, se massant le bras avant de ramasser furieusement son boomerang. Jack réapparut quelques instant après, sortant de la tempête, perché sur son bâton.

"Partez ! Il a suffisamment souffert comme çà. " Son ton était sans équivoque et ne laissait place à aucune objection.

"Parce que tu crois qu'on va te laisser ici avec lui après ce qu'il t'a fait ?! " Bunny fit un pas en avant mais s'arrêta bien vite, un pieu de glace venait de frapper le sol à ses pieds.

"Parce que tu crois que je vous laisse le choix ? " Jack ferma les yeux, la température l'entourant baissa brusquement, le froid s'étendait de plus en plus dans la pièce, rendant l'atmosphère insupportable pour Bunny et Dent, les obligeant à fuirent l'antre de Pitch par les terriers.  
Quenotte, quant à elle, trouva l'astuce en allant se mettre à l'abri dans la poche du pull de Jack.

Le jeune gardien rouvrit les yeux après un moment, se calmant légèrement en voyant qu'ils étaient finalement partis.

"Je suis désolé les gars…" Son regard glissa vers Pitch toujours au sol. Il descendit de son bâton pour se diriger vers lui, faisant disparaître le mur de glace d'un geste de la main. Jack installa Pitch sur le dos prudemment, l'observant un instant. Du sang s'écoulait doucement d'une plaie à son front, mais ça n'avait pas l'air grave. Le jeune gardien frotta doucement le sang avec sa manche.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas Quenotte qui venait de sortir de sa poche et s'était posée sur son épaule.

Elle lui piqua doucement la joue de son nez pointu, le faisant sursauter. Quand il l'a vit, son sourire lui revint légèrement.

"Ah, c'est toi, je te croyais partie avec les autres. " Quenotte secoua doucement la tête, posant sa petite main sur la joue de Jack avant de tourner la tête vers Pitch en émettant un couinement interrogatif.

"Je ne sais pas petite Quenotte. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je ne ferais pas la même erreur que les autres. " Jack se releva, cherchant quelque chose à mettre sous la tête du maître des lieux, son regard s'arrêta sur un vieux rideau déchiré.  
Faute de mieux, il vola jusqu'au rideau, le décrocha et le roula en boule pour former un petit coussin qu'il plaça sous la tête de Pitch.  
Une fois que cela fut fait, Jack alla ensuite s'installer au sommet du globe, observant la salle. Elle était aussi grande que celle de Nord mais complètement à l'opposé. Sombre et terne, elle semblait poussiéreuse, surement du aux cauchemars de Pitch.

Il fut coupé dans son observation quand Quenotte se plaça dans son champ de vision, remuant les bras.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a petite Quenotte ? " Elle s'envola vers Pitch, celui-ci avait commencé à s'agiter, toujours inconscient. Jack fronça les sourcils, descendant du globe pour atterrir à coté du roi des ténèbres. Il plaça sa main sur son front, grimaçant à la chaleur qui s'en dégageait.

"Il est brûlant " Jack ferma les yeux un instant. Quand il les rouvrit, des flocons avaient commencé à tomber doucement tout autour de Pitch, disparaissant avant de toucher le sol. Le jeune gardien s'installa prés de lui, adossé à un rochet.

Apres un moment, il prit à nouveau sa température, celle-ci avait un peu baissée et cela le rassura. Affichant un sourire soulagé, il se releva, laissant la neige continuer à tomber et retourna s'allonger au sommet du globe. Quenotte vint s'installer sur son torse tout en gardant un œil sur le Croque-mitaine, méfiante.

Quand Pitch reprit connaissance, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut la température, légèrement plus froide qu'à son habitude. Il porta la main à sa tête, ouvrant lentement les yeux. Ce qu'il vit le figea.

"De la neige … ? " Se redressant, Pitch regarda la neige tomber dans sa main, incrédule. Quand soudain, il se rappela se qu'il venait de se passer. Relevant la tête, il tomba nez à nez avec Quenotte qui fila à toute vitesse pour disparaître au dessus du globe d'où s'échapper un mince filet d'or appartenant à son rival, filet qui s'évapora.

Pitch tourna vivement la tête à la recherche d'une ombre où se fondre, mais alors qu'il venait de trouver, il senti une main froide se poser sur son front. L'attrapant par le poignet, Pitch se retourna victorieux. Mais dans sa précipitation, ses lèvres frôlèrent celle de Jack qui s'était accroupi prés de lui pour prendre sa température. C'est les yeux écarquillés qu'il repoussa violemment Jack qui tomba sur ses fesses, portant une main à ses lèvres, le regard baissé.

"Je peux savoir se que tu crois faire Frost ?! " Il se redressa, menaçant Jack de toute sa hauteur. C'est alors que Quenotte se précipita sur lui, le menaçant de son nez pointu pour le piquer à plusieurs reprises, filant à chaque fois aussi vite que possible, restant hors de sa portée, le gardant ainsi à distance de son ami.

"Ta fièvre a finie par baissée" Agitant son bâton, le jeune gardien fit cesser la pluie de flocons au dessus de Pitch qui le fixé, étonné.

"C'est bon Quenotte, laisse le." Celle-ci vint se poser sur son épaule, laissant le maître des lieux.

"Ne fait pas celui qui s'intéresse à mon sort et dit moi ce que tu veux ! " Jack eu soudain un flash de lui et Nord, lors de son arrivée au pôle. Pitch lui se dirigea vers les ténèbres pour disparaître.

"Qui es tu Pitch ? Qu'elle est ta vrai nature ? " Ses mots n'étaient presque qu'un murmure mais Pitch les entendit distinctement. Jack releva la tête pour chercher Pitch des yeux, attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas.

Apres presque une heure, Jack se perdit dans ses pensées, se remémorant les quelques jours passé avec les Gardiens. Le pôle, royaume de Nord, rempli de jouets construit par les yétis. Le domaine de Bunny, son terrier débordant de verdure et d'œufs de toutes les couleurs. Sable et son nuage de sable doré, apportant ses rêves aux enfants endormis. Et enfin, le palais des dents où toutes les minis fées, qui sous l'œil avisé de Dent, rapportaient les dents récoltées. Celles-ci renfermant les souvenirs de tous les enfants du monde, les siens y compris. Soudain, cela apparut comme une évidence à ses yeux et il tourna son regard brillant d'espoir vers Quenotte.

"Les dents…" Jack baissa la voix, ne parlant que pour la mini fée.

"Quenotte, éclaire moi, tu veux bien. Vous récoltez les dents de tous les enfants, pas vrai ? " Quenotte fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

"Bien. Avant d'être des esprits nous étions tous quelqu'un, c'est bien ça ? Même Pitch ? " Elle sembla hésiter un instant mais fini par répondre que oui, commençant à voir où il voulait en venir.

"Tu veux bien me rendre un énorme service petite Quenotte ? Va chercher les dents de Pitch. " Quenotte secoua la tête refusant.

"Je t'en pris petite Quenotte, j'en ai vraiment besoin. " Il l'a prit dans ses mains, la fixant de ses yeux bleus. Quenotte finit par céder et s'envola vers la sortie, droit au palais.

* * *

Tous étaient à nouveau rassemblés devant le globe, la tension palpable dans l'air.

"Comment ça, Jack est du coté de Pitch, qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? "

"Je te le dit comme çà c'est passé, camarade. Il a défendu Pitch ! Il a fait tellement baisser la température autour de nous qu'on a du partir. Tu veux que je te l'explique comment ?! "

"C'est vrai, Nord. Quand nous sommes arrivés, il était évanoui au sol et Pitch était prés de lui. Bunny s'est alors jeté sur lui. Quand Jack est revenu à lui, il m'a demandé où se trouvait Pitch. J'ai trouvé ça étrange mais je lui ai répondu que Bunny s'occupait de lui. Et là, il s'est relever d'un coup et a foncé vers Bunny en dressant un mur de glace tout autour de Pitch. "

"Il doit y avoir autre chose la derrière, je le sens dans ma…" Bunny coupa Nord, agacé.

"Ta bedaine, on sait. "

Soudain, un groupe de minis fées vinrent s'accumuler autour de Dent, agitées.

"Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que ? Vous êtes surent ? "

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Dent ? Des problèmes au palais ? "

"Je ne sais pas. Ma petite Quenotte est venue voler une boite contenant des dents. "

"Des dents ? Mais les dents de qui et pour quoi faire ? "

"C'était les dents de...Pitch. "

"Quoi ?! " S'écriaient-ils tous ensembles, sauf Sable qui avait un point d'exclamation au dessus de la tête.

"Qu'est-ce qu'une de tes fées pourrait bien faire avec les dents de Pitch ? "

"Elle rien. Elle a était envoyée par Jack. "

"Mais, Pitch n'a même pas de dents… enfin, il n'a jamais était un enfant, pas après que l'on n'est été choisis. Il était déjà un esprit, comment ce fait-il que vous ayez ses dents ? "

"Pour dire vrai, lorsque je suis devenue la fée des dents, mes petites fée sont parties à la recherche des dents de tout les enfants. Même celles qui étaient tombées depuis longtemps et elle en on ramené plusieurs lui appartenant. "

Tout se regardèrent, n'arrivant pas à comprendre se que Jack cherchait à faire.

* * *

Alors que cela faisait des heures que Jack était seul au milieu de la salle, cherchant toujours Pitch des yeux sans succès, celui-ci ayant décidé de rester caché. Quenotte réapparut, la boite renfermant les dents ainsi que les souvenirs de Pitch entre ses petites mains. Une fois à sa portée, Jack prit doucement la boite.

"Est-ce que je pourrais voir ses souvenirs ? " Quenotte fit signe qu'elle l'ignorait.

"Vous n'avez jamais eu besoin de le faire pas vrai ? Elle secoua la tête.

Jack sourit légèrement s'apprêtant à toucher le couvercle de la boite comme il l'avait fait avec la sienne. Pitch qui se trouvé toujours tapis dans l'ombre, l'observait les sourcils froncés, se demandant à quoi tout cela rimait et pourquoi diable, Frost refusait-il donc de partir.

Jack ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il toucha le couvercle de la boite du bout des doigts, il fut aspiré dans l'un des souvenirs qu'elle contenait…

*Pitch humain, rigolant avec un garçon plus jeune qui lui ressemblait, surement son frère. Pitch un peu plus vieux, surprenant un enfant plus grand qui s'en prenait à un plus jeune et allant l'effrayer pour qu'il arrête. Pitch s'opposant à une bande qui s'en prenaient à son frère. Cela continua encore sur quelques souvenirs. Pitch prenait toujours la défense d'enfants en utilisant la peur.*

Jack rouvrit les yeux, le souffle coupé, il chercha Pitch des yeux.

"Pitch, sors de ta cachette ! " Jack n'eut aucune réponse mais il s'y attendait. Il poursuivit donc avec un sourire en coin.

"Tu as peur, c'est tout à fait compréhensible mais venant du roi des ombres… c'est d'un pathétique. " Et comme il s'en doutait, il fit mouche. Pitch sortit précipitamment de l'ombre se dressant de toute sa hauteur devant lui.

"Je n'ais pas peur de toi, Frost ! "

"Qui a parlé de moi ? " Jack émit un léger rire alors qu'il lui tendait la boite contenant ses souvenirs.

"J'aimerais que tu regarde quelque chose. " Pitch suivit son regard, incrédule.

"Des dents ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ? " Pitch laissa échapper un rire amer.

"Pas n'importe quelles dents, Pitch, ce sont les tiennes. "

"Tu peux te les gardées, je n'en veux pas. " Il se retourna, repartant vers la pénombre.

"Ta vrai nature réside dans cette petite boite, Pitch. Ne voudrais-tu pas savoir pourquoi tu existe réellement ? Ne pense tu pas que tu puisses faire plus que cela ?! " Voyant que Pitch continuait à avancer, il continua.

"Pourquoi y a-t-il un globe qui montre le nombre d'enfants qui croient en les gardiens si tu es voué à leur faire peur ?" Il pointa le globe de son bâton.

"Cela ne devrait-il pas plutôt être un globe qui montre le nombre d'enfants qui ont peur de toi ?" Jack s'avança vers Pitch qui s'était immobilisé et lui mit la boite entre les mains alors qu'il se retournait vers lui. Pitch observa la petite boite entre ses mains pendant un moment. Il allait en toucher le couvercle quand il s'arrêta, hésitant. Jack posa sa main sur celle de Pitch, le regardant dans les yeux avant de lui faire toucher le couvercle, le plongeant ainsi dans ses souvenirs.

Quand enfin, il sortit de ses souvenirs, Pitch semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

"Tu veux que l'on croit en toi ? Alors viens!" Jack attrapa la main de Pitch, l'emportant haut dans le ciel sombre de la nuit tombante.

Ils volèrent longtemps avant que Jack ne les fasse descendre sur le toit d'une maison surplombant une ruelle sombre. En contre bas, on pouvait voir deux enfants qui revenaient certainement du parc situé à quelques mètres de là. Devant eux, se dressaient trois adultes, l'un d'eux tenait un couteau à la main. Les enfants étaient coincés, dos à un mur.

"Venez ici les gosses. Soyez sage et il ne vous arrivera rien, promis. " Les deux enfants était terrifié et ça Pitch pouvait le sentir.

"Oui c'est ça, il ne vous arrivera rien" Répéta le deuxième affichant un sourire malsain. Le troisième attrapa violemment le plus jeune par le bras, le faisant pleurer de peur.

"Ils ont peur…"

"Oui et si on ne fait rien, ces personnes vont leurs faire du mal. Qu'est ce que tu attends Pitch ? Fais ce pourquoi tu existe. Va leur faire peur. " Un sourire carnassier apparu sur le visage de Pitch avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans l'ombre pour se dirigé vers le mur derrière les enfants. Une masse sombre grandissante apparue en face des adultes.

"Euh, les gars ? " L'un d'eux pointa l'ombre où une paire d'yeux jaunes venaient d'apparaître, les fixant d'un air sombre. Tandis que l'ombre se propageait autour d'eux, une voix se fit entendre.

"Vous avez peur…vous avez bien raison... " Un sourire cruel composé de dents pointues apparut dans l'ombre.

Jack sourit en voyant les adultes reculer, morts de peur, pour finir par s'enfuir à toute jambes. L'ombre les poursuivant jusqu'au bout de la ruelle. Le rire de Pitch se fit entendre, un rire de bonheur retrouvé, alors qu'il reprenait forme au milieu de la ruelle sans prendre attention que l'on puisse le voir ou pas, vu qu'il était sensé être invisible. Il fixa un instant la boite renfermant ses souvenirs qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main, affichant un sourire en coin.

Les enfants qui avaient assisté à la scène, sans vraiment comprendre au début, finir par réaliser que quelqu'un ou quelque chose venait de leur venir en aide et affichaient un sourire reconnaissant.

"Merci. " Lorsqu'il se retourna vers les enfants, Pitch se figea, lâchant presque la boite dorée sous le choc. Ils le regardaient, les enfants le fixaient droit dans les yeux, non pas à travers lui. Il le regardaient vraiment.

"Vous... vous me voyez ? " Les enfants sourirent en hochant de la tête. Ils croyaient en lui, pas forcement en tant que croque-mitaine mais ils y croyaient. Jack descendit à ses cotés , lui souriant avant de lui faire un signe de tête pour qu'il les renvoi chez eux. Pitch acquiesça avant de se tourner vers les enfants qui le fixaient toujours.

"Allez, rentrez chez vous maintenant. "

Les enfants rirent en passant à coté de lui. Le plus jeune s'arrêta brusquement pour faire demi-tour et venir serrer brièvement les jambes de Pitch qui resta sans bouger, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Jack et lui remontèrent sur le toit une fois les enfants hors de vue.

"Tu vois Pitch, l'homme de la lune t'a choisi il y a très longtemps pour être gardien. L'un des tout premier gardiens en faites. Mais comme tout se que tu savais faire, c'était contrôler les ténèbres et la peur, tu ne l'a jamais su… Ta vraie nature est de faire peur, oui. Mais seulement à ceux qui font du mal aux enfants et ton devoir est de tenir les ténèbres loin d'eux. Voila ta vraie nature. "

"Ma vrai nature… je n'avais jamais vu les choses de cette façon. " Son regard s'adouci, chose qui sembla étrange sur le visage de l'ancien maître des cauchemars mais compréhensible sur celui du gardien des cauchemars.

"Ils n'accepteront jamais de me laisser faire, tu le sais. Pas vrai Jack ? Ils ne me laisseront jamais gagner en puissance…pas après ce que je vous ai fait…après ce que je t'ai fait. " Son regard glissa vers le bâton de Jack. Celui-ci secoua la tête.

"Moi-même, je ne t'ai pas encore totalement pardonné, mais je comprends se que tu as pu ressentir. C'est pour cela que j'ai refusé de te laisser dans l'ombre. Maintenant c'est à toi de me prouver que je n'ai pas eu tort, Pitch. "

Ce dernier regarda une dernière fois la petite boite qu'il tenait dans sa main et la tendit à Jack.

"Merci, pour ça. " Jack referma la main de Pitch sur la boite.

"Tu la rendra à Dent toi-même, en espérant qu'elle ne décide pas de rajouter encore une de tes dents à sa collection." Jack rigola de bon cœur, affichant un sourire sous entendu à Pitch qui émit un léger grognement de mécontentement au souvenir.

"Il faudrait déjà que je puisse l'approcher sans me faire tuer par les autres. "

"Chaque chose en son temps. "

Jack leva les yeux vers le ciel noir alors que les filets de rêve du marchant de sable pointait dans le ciel, Pitch suivant son regard.

"On leur montrera. Commence par faire peur à ceux qui veulent faire du mal aux enfants, montre leur que tu peux faire les bonnes choses."

Pitch lui accorda un léger sourire avant de reporter son regard vers Sable qui propageait ses rêves.

"Il est même possible qu'avec le temps, si on lui demande, Sable te laissera transformer en cauchemars les rêves des enfants qui auront été méchant pour leur donner une leçon."

Pitch resta silencieux, observant le ciel, perdu dans ses pensé. Apres un certain moment, l'attention de Pitch fut attirée par un filet de sable doré qui lui passa devant, il le suivit du regard pour remarquer que Jack s'était endormi et qu'il rêvait de dauphins et de flocons de neige. Quenotte postée sur son épaule, montant la garde. Pitch se rapprocha légèrement, tendant la main vers Jack mais fut arrêté par Quenotte qui lui piqua la main, il l'a fixa de son regard doré.

"Je ne lui ferais rien. " Il tendit à nouveau doucement la main et replaça une des mèches qui avait glissé devant les yeux de Jack

"Voila…tu vois, il va bien. " Mais alors qu'il finissait cette phrase, il fut violemment tiré en arrière loin du jeune gardien, un lasso de sable doré autour de la gorge.

"Humph ! "


	2. Chapter 2

**Avant tout, je vous remercie pour vos reviews. Je ne pensais pas du tout que mon histoire pourrait plaire à quelqu'un et j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas.**

**Bon, je vais vous laissez lire tranquillement ;p**

* * *

_"Voila…tu vois, il va bien. " Mais alors qu'il finissait cette phrase, il fut violemment tiré en arrière loin du jeune gardien, un lasso de sable doré autour de la gorge._

_"Humph ! "_

Alors qu'il se trouvait haut dans le ciel, Pitch toucha le filet de sable doré, le transformant suffisamment en sable noir pour glisser au travers, continuant sa course pour aller s'écraser prés d'un lac. Les gardiens le suivant des yeux.

"C'est pas vrai…Sable ! " Ce dernier ferma vivement les yeux alors que le mot " Oups" apparaissait au dessus de sa tête. Bunny parti comme une balle en direction du point de chute.

"Je ne le laisserais pas s'échapper cette fois ! " Sable et Nord lui emboîtèrent le pas, laissant Jack encore endormi sur le toit, aux soins de Dent et Quenotte. Celle-ci ayant déjà entreprit d'essayer de réveiller son ami, voletant et piaillant autour de lui.

"Quenotte, arrête, tu va le réveiller " Alors que Quenotte le secouait sans succès, cette dernière lui piqua la joue de son nez avec force.

"Quenotte, non ! " Mais trop tard, Jack se réveillait déjà en sursaut.

"Hein ! Quoi ?! "Jack faillit glisser du toit, mais s'envola au dernier moment, évitant de peu une belle chute.

"Jack, ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? " Dent l'observait, inquiète.

"Nan, je vais bien. Pourquoi ça n'irais p… ?! " Soudain, il se figea, quelque chose n'allait pas. Fronçant les sourcils, il se retourna légèrement vers Dent et continua sur un ton méfiant, craignant le pire.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Et où est Pitch ? " Dent ne répondit pas, secouant la tête. Jack chercha tout autour de lui, quand il aperçut un reflet doré dans la gouttière. Il se pencha et attrapa la boite dorée que Pitch avait du lâcher.

"Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? " Il serra la boite dans sa main, tentant de se calmer.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiète pour lui ? C'est notre ennemi ! " Jack lui répondit sans prendre la peine de se tourner face à elle, commençant à trembler.

"S'il était réellement notre ennemi, je ne serrais pas là pour en parler ! Il m'aurait déjà tué! " Il se retourna vivement, secouant la boite sous le nez de Dent, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

" Si tu avais prit le temps de regarder, tu le saurais ! " Il lui fourra la boite entre ses mains, hors de lui.

"Quoi ? Mais Jack…" Il ne la laissa pas finir, se tournant vers Quenotte qui voletait entre lui et Dent.

"Guide-moi ! " Celle-ci acquiesça et partit aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, volant dans les ténèbres de la nuit, suivie de prés par Jack. Dent le regarda s'éloigner, figée. Quand Jack l'avait fixé dans les yeux, elle y avait vu sa fureur, son inquiétude. Ainsi qu'une … confiance ? Elle n'était pas sure, mais elle sentait que cela cachait quelque chose de plus. Secouant la tête, elle partit à la suite de Jack et Quenotte.

* * *

Sortant du village à toute vitesse, Bunny traversa un petit bosquet avant d'enfin trouver ce qu'il cherchait si ardemment.

"Pitch ! " Il accéléra sa course alors que son ennemi reprenait ses esprits, ne voulant pas lui laisser le temps de réagir.

"N'espère pas te sauver cette fois ! Tu n'as nul par où aller ! " Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à bondir sur sa cible, Pitch lui envoya une vague de sable noir en plein visage, le coupant net dans son élan.

"Je savais que vous ne me laisseriez pas faire, je lui avais dit." Il leva les bras, prenant de la hauteur dans un tourbillon noir , faisant apparaître sa faux, prêt à se battre. Il était peut être faible, mais il ne se rendrait pas sans se battre.

Les autres gardiens arrivèrent, l'attaquant de tout les cotés. Nord le frôla à plusieurs reprises de ses sabres, alors qu'il évitait, comme il le pouvait, les assauts incessants de Bunny et Sable. Esquivant un boomerang à l'aide de sa faux, il ne vit pas le fouet de Sable s'enrouler autour de sa jambe.

Pour chacun d'eux, Jack était devenu cher à leur cœur. C'est lui qui les avaient réunis, les avaient soudé telle une famille et ils ne laisseraient personne lui faire du mal.

Dans les bois, une paire d'yeux dorés observait la scène, tapie dans l'ombre en silence.

* * *

Quand il arriva à portée, Jack aperçut Pitch au prise avec ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Redoublant d'effort, il dépassa Quenotte dans un tourbillon de flocons. Il vit le maître des cauchemars bandant son arc sombre en direction de Sable qui le tenait dans son fouet. Pitch lâcha prise sur sa flèche de sable noir quand Sable tira violemment sur son fouet, le précipitant avec violence vers le sol. La flèche disparut juste avant de toucher sa cible.

Alors que Pitch allait percuter la glace, une créature blanche sortit subitement du bosquet pour se diriger vers le centre du lac et amortir sa chute. Disparaissant sous le choc, la créature réapparut à ses cotés, se plaçant entre les gardiens et lui. Tous s'immobilisèrent, fixant la créature qui reprenait forme.

Sous leurs yeux, apparut alors un félin fait de neige et de glace, un lion. Son corps immense était composé de neige qui brillait sous le reflet de la lune. Ses pattes énormes étaient ornées de griffes de glace tranchantes. Autour de sa tête, se dressaient des milliers de pics de glace, formant une crinière cristalline. Quand la créature ouvrit les yeux pour fixer les gardiens, ils remarquèrent qu'elle avait les yeux bleus. Bleu, comme ceux de Jack.

Nord s'avança d'un pas, faisant grogner la créature de glace.

"Jack ? " Tous regardèrent le félin, surpris. Même Pitch n'osait pas bouger, le regard fixé sur le lion.

"Non, Nord, ce n'est pas moi. Mais, il m'appartient. " Jack s'avança, se plaçant au coté de sa créature pour faire face aux gardiens, rejoint par Quenotte. Il les fusilla du regard, ses yeux qui d'habitude arboraient un si beau bleu givre étaient maintenant bleu nuit profond, ce qui n'annoncer rien de bon.

"Jack, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend mon garçon ? C'est Pitch !" Nord s'avança vers Jack pour l'attraper par les épaules, mais se dernier leva son bâton sous son nez.

"Ça suffit ! Vous ne m'avais pas laissez le choix, vous refusez de m'écouter. Maintenant, partez ! " Malgré son calme apparent, il n'en était rien. Le lion commença à s'agiter à ses cotés, fouettant l'air furieusement de sa queue.

"Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas tous nous transformer en glaçons peut être ? " Bunny s'avança à sa hauteur.

"Ne me tente pas, mon lapin. " Il souffla sur le museau du gardien de l'espérance, le givrant. Le jeune gardien prit à nouveau la parole, menaçant.

"Pour ton information, tu es dans MON domaine."Jack éclata de rire, un rire sans joie, écartant les bras pour montrer le lac et ses alentours.

"Tu espères vraiment pouvoir m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux ? ICI ?! Tu n'as même pas été capable de me battre chez Pitch !" Bunny recula d'un pas, ne reconnaissant plus son ami. Lui qui était d'habitude si plein de vie et toujours prêt à rire d'une blague idiote, là, il lui faisait froid dans le dos.

"Je t'avais prévenu, Bunny... Je vous avais prévenu ! Je ne vous laisserais pas vous acharnez sur lui plus longtemps !" Jack s'avança vers Bunny, le faisant reculer, avant de brusquement s'immobiliser pour se tourner vers Dent qui avait entre ses mains la boite dorée. Il pointa la boite de son bâton, regardant son amie fée dans les yeux. Son regard s'adoucit légèrement, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

"J'espérais que toi, au moins, tu aurais compris. "

"Mais Jack, nous ne pouvons pas voir les souvenirs, nous ne pouvons qu'aider les enfants à s'en rappeler. " Dent posa ses doigts sur le couvercle de la boite. Rien ne se passa. Jack sentit son cœur se serrer, ses amis ne le croyaient pas.

Derrière lui, Pitch s'était relevé. Mais alors qu'il allait se retourner, Jack entendit un bruit de glace qui cède suivit d'un bruit qui lui glaça le sang. Il se retourna vivement pour voir que Pitch avait disparu, un énorme trou se trouvant à sa place.

"Non ! " Jack fonça pour sauter dans le trou, mais fut stoppé par Nord qui l'attrapa par le bras.

"Lâche-moi ! " Jack se débâtit, ne pensant même pas à se servir de ses pouvoirs pour se dégager, fixant d'un regard paniqué le trou dans la glace. Il revit le souvenir de sa sœur sur la glace fragilisée, perdant le sens de la réalité et du temps. Le lion à ses cotés rugit, sautant sur Nord pour le faire lâcher prise en le menaçant de ses crocs. Il s'écroula sous l'impact, le félin au dessus de lui. Il pouvait sentir ses griffes à travers son épais manteau, lacérant légèrement sa peau. Le jeune gardien en profita pour plonger tête la première dans le trou, lâchant son bâton sur la glace.

"Jack ! " Bunny voulut se précipiter vers le trou, mais fut arrêter par le lion qui avait lâché Nord pour lui barrer le chemin. Sable s'apprêtait à attaquer le félin de ses fouets, quand il fut arrêté par Dent qui se plaça devant lui, les mains levées. Le lion rugissant, donnait des coups de griffes en direction de Bunny, le gardant à distance.

"Non, attend…" Elle se retourna vers le lion.

"Il protège seulement Jack…" Sable fixa un instant le lion qui ne bougeait pas, le bâton de son maître entre ses pattes, avant de faire disparaître ses fouets.

* * *

Pitch se débattait, essayant de remonter vers la surface, continuant inexorablement à s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres du lac glacé. Son corps s'engourdissant lentement par le froid. Se sentant de plus en plus lourd, il regarda la surface s'éloigner inévitablement, ne devenant bientôt plus qu'une masse sombre. Les ténèbres… ça avait toujours été son lot quotidien, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, tout n'avait été que ténèbres et solitude. Jusqu'à…jusqu'à Jack.

D'accord, il avait contrecarré ses plans, l'avait renvoyé dans les ténèbres d'où il était sortit. Mais il l'avait fait pour protéger les enfants, c'était dans sa nature. Par la suite, il était revenu, faisant irruption chez lui, la veille. Lui et son sourire enjôleur, toujours prêt à rire ou à faire rire. Lui qui avait outrepassé le fait qu'ils soient ennemis et était venu lui proposer son amitié. Lui qui avait combattu ses cauchemars, qui avait cru en lui et prit sa défense contre ses propres amis... Puis tout devint noir.

* * *

N'étant pas engourdi par le froid de l'eau, Jack put nager sans problème, s'enfonçant au plus profond du lac. Apres un moment qui lui parut être une éternité, il finit par le trouver, inconscient. Agrippant son bras et il tenta de le tirer vers le haut, sans succès. Il passa donc sous Pitch, le plaçant sur son épaule, prenant appui sur le sol rocheux du lac pour se propulser aussi haut qu'il le put, profitant de la poussée pour nager jusqu'à la surface.

Quand il émergea, il se débâti pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Alors qu'il s'accrochait à la glace, le lion se retourna et attrapa le manteau noir de Pitch dans sa gueule, le tirant sur la glace. Jack se hissa à sa suite et couru vers le corps inconscient, attrapant son bâton au passage.

Le jeune gardien se laissa glisser à genou sur la glace, s'arrêtant aux cotés de celui auquel il s'était attaché plus que de raison. Jack lâcha son bâton, posant une main sur la joue de Pitch tout en se penchant au dessus de lui.

"Allez Pitch, réveille toi…" Jack commença à paniquer, cherchant quoi faire. Soudain, il se rappela ce qu'il avait vu faire par des adultes à plusieurs reprises, sur des enfants qui était tombé dans l'eau. N'hésitant qu'une fraction de seconde, le jeune gardien entrouvrit la bouche de Pitch, avant de se pencher et d'insuffler de l'air dans les poumons de se dernier. Se redressant, il plaça ses mains entrelacées sur le torse toujours immobile, appliquant une pression à plusieurs reprises. Quenotte voletant au dessus d'eux, silencieuse.

"Pitch, si tu meurs, je te jure…je te jure que je te tue ! " Au moment où Jack se penchait à nouveau vers le concerné, celui-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux, crachant l'eau qu'il avait avalé. L'aidant à se redresser légèrement, Jack lui frotta doucement le dos de sa main, attendant qu'il finisse de vider ses poumons.

Le lion, qui était resté à ses cotés, fixait de son regard de glace les quatre autres gardiens, sa queue fouettant toujours furieusement l'air. Ceux-ci n'ayant pas bougé depuis que Jack était sortit de l'eau avec Pitch, observaient la scène. Quand Bunny voulu s'approcher, Dent l'arrêta en secouant la tête, montrant le lion.

Reprenant son souffle, Pitch tourna la tête vers Jack, le regard dans le vague.

"Pitch ? " Celui-ci ne répondant pas, il posa une main sur sa joue, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Apres un moment, le concerné répondit d'une voix rauque, portant une main à sa gorge.

"F...Frrrost ? " Ce dernier laissa échapper un rire nerveux, évacuant le stress accumulé.

"Et oui, c'est moi. " L'esprit de l'hiver se pencha, posant son front contre celui de Pitch qui tremblait, n'arrivant pas à se réchauffer.

"Je t'interdis de me refaire une peur pareille. D'accord ? " Fermant les yeux, Pitch acquiesça sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

Le sentant partir, Jack l'attira contre lui pour l'empêcher de tomber contre le sol froid. Quand il baissa les yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant dormir, fronçant les sourcils quand il le sentit trembler.

Dent s'avança doucement tout en surveillant le lion, méfiante.

"Jack ? " Celui-ci sursauta, ayant oublié leurs présences. Il resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur Pitch, attrapant son bâton de sa main libre. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers elle, tout sourire ayant disparu. Le lion s'avança devant eux, grognant doucement.

"Tout va bien…Je ne vais rien lui faire. " Dent leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, tenant toujours la boite dorée dans une main. Après quelques instants, Jack reporta son attention sur Pitch qui continuait de trembler.

"Nord, ton manteau. Donne le moi. " Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

"Mon manteau ? Mais pour quoi faire ? " Dent revint vers lui, lui donnant la boite dorée qu'il rangea dans une de ses poches.

"Ils faut les mettre au chaud. " Dent attrapa le haut du manteau, attendant que Nord l'enlève.

"Oh, oui, bien sûr. " Nord leva les bras, laissant Dent le lui enlever, il se tourna alors vers l'esprit de Pâque.

"Bunny, vas prévenir les yétis que l'on va avoir de la visite. " Dent se dirigea vers Jack, portant l'énorme manteau de Nord sous le regard attentif du lion qui la laissa passer.

"Quoi ? On va pas le ramener avec nous quand même ? Nord, t'es pas sérieux ! "

"Très sérieux. Allez, fonce ! " Alors que Bunny disparaissait, sautant dans son trou en ronchonnant, Nord s'adressa à Sable qui n'avait pas non plus l'air heureux de la tournure des évènements.

"Tu peux nous créer un moyen de transport ?" Sable croisa les bras, refusant, un point d'exclamation apparaissant au dessus de sa tête.

"Fais le pour Jack, d'accord ? " Baissant les bras, vaincu, Sable fit apparaître l'une de ses créations de sable doré favorite, une raie géante.

Nord se dirigea à son tour en direction de Jack, Dent déposant son manteau sur Pitch et le jeune gardien, sous l'œil protecteur du lion. Quand Nord fut à leurs cotés, Jack releva les yeux vers lui, semblant tout à coup épuisé, épuisé de se battre contre les siens. Se baissant pour se mettre à sa hauteur, Nord tendit la main vers Pitch, ses sourcils épais légèrement froncés. Il s'arrêta quand il vit Jack resserrer doucement sa prise et que le lion grogna légèrement, se rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

"Du calme mon garçon. Nous allons vous emmenez au chaud, tout les deux. D'accord ? " Jack observa encore un moment Nord, semblant hésiter avant de doucement acquiescer, relâchant sa prise. Nord souleva Pitch dans ses bras, l'enroulant dans son manteau et se dirigea vers la raie où Sable avait déjà prit place à l'avant. Jack se releva, non sans peine, s'aidant de son bâton sous l'œil attentif de Dent qui resta auprès de lui. Il se dirigea à la suite de Nord avec elle, suivit du lion qui marchait tranquillement derrière eux. Dent l'aida à monter sur la raie où il s'installa prés de Pitch, que Nord avait déposé en son centre, restant à ses cotés. Quenotte, elle, s'installa sur le manteau de Nord qui recouvrait Pitch, gardant un œil sur ce dernier. A peine la raie avait-elle décollée, que Dent vit Jack partir en arrière. Elle le rattrapa, le blottissant contre elle, remarquant qu'il s'était endormit. Le lion disparaissant en même temps que ses yeux derrière ses paupières.

Le voyage se passa sans un mot. Aucun d'eux ne savaient que penser de la situation dans laquelle Jack, à lui seul, les avaient tous mit. Se demandant si le jeune gardien lui-même en avait conscience.

Alors que la raie géante disparaissait à l'horizon, deux yeux jaunes qui avaient assistés à toute la scène, disparaissaient à leur tour dans les ténèbres de la nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à vous, amis lecteurs/lectrices, je tiens à vous remercier de continuer à suivre ma petit fanfic. J'en profite pour remercier mon ami, Manuel Thiels, celui sans qui ces chapitres ne seraient qu'une suite de fautes en tout genre. Le français n'ayant jamais était ma matière préférée, j'avais vraiment besoin d'un coup de main de ce coté la. **

**Voila, je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

* * *

_"Du calme mon garçon. Nous allons vous emmenez au chaud, tout les deux. D'accord ? " Jack observa encore un moment Nord, semblant hésiter avant de doucement acquiescer, relâchant sa prise. Nord souleva Pitch dans ses bras, l'enroulant dans son manteau et se dirigea vers la raie où Sable avait déjà prit place à l'avant. Jack se releva, non sans peine, s'aidant de son bâton sous l'œil attentif de Dent qui resta auprès de lui. Il se dirigea à la suite de Nord avec elle, suivit du lion qui marchait tranquillement derrière eux. Dent l'aida à monter sur la raie où il s'installa prés de Pitch, que Nord avait déposé en son centre, restant à ses cotés. Quenotte, elle, s'installa sur le manteau de Nord qui recouvrait Pitch, gardant un oeil sur ce dernier. A peine la raie avait-elle décollée, que Dent vit Jack partir en arrière. Elle le rattrapa, le blottissant contre elle, remarquant qu'il s'était endormit. Le lion disparaissant en même temps que ses yeux derrière ses paupières._

_Le voyage se passa sans un mot. Aucun d'eux ne savaient que penser de la situation dans laquelle Jack, à lui seul, les avaient tous mit. Se demandant si le jeune gardien lui-même en avait conscience._

_Alors que la raie géante disparaissait à l'horizon, deux yeux jaunes qui avaient assistés à toute la scène, disparaissaient à leur tour dans les ténèbres en silence._

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'atelier de Nord, ils aperçurent Bunny qui les y attendait déjà, entouré de deux de ses œufs de pierre géants. Sable fit atterrir la raie géante à proximité. Nord s'occupa de prendre Pitch dans ses bras, ce dernier dont les tremblements s'étaient calmés, était toujours enroulé dans l'épais manteau. Bunny sauta sur la raie pour prendre Jack, toujours endormit, dans ses bras. Non sans lancer au passage, un regard méfiant sur le corps endormit de son ennemi. Dent le suivit, portant le bâton que le jeune gardien avait lâché durant son sommeil. Sable fit disparaître la raie une fois que tout le monde fut descendu.

"Bunny, tu penses vraiment que c'est nécessaire? " Nord pointa les deux œufs de pierre du nez avant de pénétrer à l'intérieure. Les yétis commençant déjà à l'entourer. L'un d'entre eux les invita à le suivre, tandis que les autres observaient celui que Nord tenait entre ses bras épais, leurs sourcils froncés d'incompréhension. Dans l'atelier régnait un silence étrange et pesant, même les lutins ne faisaient aucun bruit. Bunny le suivit à l'intérieure, suivit lui même de Dent et Sable, ce dernier prit alors de la hauteur pour survoler Nord et ainsi pouvoir réagir plus vite si Pitch voulait leurs jouer un sale tour.

Jack remua légèrement dans les bras de Bunny, sa fourrure lui chatouillant le nez. Ce dernier réajusta la tête du gamin contre son épaule, où Quenotte était venue s'installer pour garder un œil sur son ami. Apres avoir traversé bon nombre de couloirs, dont Bunny et les autres ne soupçonnaient même pas l'existante, le Yéti qui les guidait s'arrêta devant une grande porte. Il leur ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une chambre aux couleurs bleutée. Bunny y pénétra pour installer Jack sur le lit, son bâton déposé par Dent prés de lui, tandis que Quenotte vint se poser sur la tête de lit.

Quand ils ressortirent, Nord faisait de même, seul depuis une pièce voisine. Sable avait du rester à l'intérieure, étant le plus apte à s'opposer à Pitch en cas de problème. Bunny s'avança vers Nord, son boomerang à la main.

"Non, mais sérieusement ?! Tu lui f…" Dent le coupa en agitant les mains.

"Chhht…! Tu vas réveiller Jack! " Nord acquiesça et se dirigea vers la salle du globe, suivit de Dent et Bunny, laissant deux yétis devant chacune des portes. Une fois sur place, l'esprit de Pâque reprit de vive voix.

"Non, mais sérieusement ? Tu lui fais confiance toi ? "

"Moi, non. Mais Jack, lui, lui fait confiance. Il a risqué sa vie pour nous, on lui doit au moins ça. "

"Et alors ? La bonne affaire. Vous avez vu la créature qu'il a créé ? Elle a faillit me bouffer ! " Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine au souvenir.

"Bien sur que je l'ai vue, elle m'a sauté à la figure je te rappel ! Je sentais ses énormes griffes à travers mon manteau. "

"Elle ne faisait que le défendre. Quand on ne bougeait pas, elle non plus. " Dent s'avança entre eux deux, essayant de les calmer. Peine perdue.

"Mais on est ses amis. Pourquoi elle le défendait contre nous dans ce cas ? "

"A ce moment là, nous ne l'étions pas, pas à ses yeux. On s'en prenait à celui qu'il défendait. " Dent semblait pensive, repensant a la façon dont Jack avait réagit sur le toit, à ce qu'elle avait cru voir dans ses yeux.

"Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que Jack le défendait ?"

"Pour ça. " Dent montra la boite de souvenirs qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Elle continua.

"Mais j'ignore ce qu'il y a vu et comment ça se fait qu'il ait pu les voir." Bunny tendit la main, déterminé à comprendre le fin mot de cette histoire.

"Fait voir. " Il attrapa la boite que Dent lui tandis, rangeant son boomerang et en toucha le couvercle. Rien. Il ne se passa rien. Tout comme pour Dent. Le lapin lui lança un regard interrogatif, auquel elle répondit d'un sourire désolé.

"Mon tour. " Nord prit la boite des mains de Bunny, touchant le couvercle mais rien ne se passa non plus.

"Jack a vu ses souvenirs, pourquoi pas nous ? "

"Il est toujours un enfant, c'est peut être la raison pour laquelle il a réussi et pas nous. "

"Pitch n'est plus un enfant lui."

"Mais ce sont ses souvenirs" Dent reprit la boite dorée des mains de Nord, la fixant, pensive.

* * *

Soudain dans la chambre, Jack se réveilla, le regard paniqué. Se redressant vivement, il ne remarqua même pas Quenotte juste au dessus de lui. Il venait de rêver, ou plutôt de cauchemarder. Oui c'est cela, c'était un cauchemar et il n'avait rien d'agréable.

Tout était redevenu comme avant, il était à nouveau seul, personne ne pouvait ni le voir, ni l'entendre. Toute joie ayant disparue, ne laissant que ténèbres et solitude.

Il chercha son bâton des yeux et l'attrapa d'un geste vif tout en se relevant, prêt à se défendre. Il observa ensuite la pièce, cherchant toute trace de créatures des ténèbres. Mais rien, il était seul. Il commença à baisser son bâton, quand soudain, il entendit du bruit à travers la grande porte. Des éclats de voix. Il s'en approcha silencieusement, planant à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol, suivit de Quenotte. Quand il entrouvrit la porte, il aperçut le dos des deux yétis qui gardaient sa porte, et plus loin, les trois gardiens qui s'éloignaient.

Jack se retourna, n'appréciant pas de se retrouver enfermé et surveillé de plus, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible. Quenotte se plaça devant son nez, voulant le dissuader de sortir.

"T'inquiète pas petite Quenotte, je ne compte pas aller loin. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air." Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure quand il lui répondit, ne voulant pas alerter ses deux geôliers. Quenotte acquiesça, elle alla ensuite se glisser dans l'un des replis de sa capuche pour se protéger du froid.

Une fois la fenêtre ouverte, il profita d'une bourrasque de vent pour s'envoler vers la liberté, atterrissant non loin de là dans la neige. Il éclata de rire, profitant simplement du froid de la neige sous ses pieds nus et du picotement du vent glacial contre sa peau, cela lui sembla une éternité qu'il n'avait plus rit simplement comme cela.

Après un moment, il s'accroupit dans la neige, repensant au félin qu'il avait réussi à créer. Il n'était pas petit et friable comme l'avait été le petit lapin chez Jamie, non, il était solide et bien plus dangereux. Dangereux… Mais l'était-il réellement ? Jack se concentra, fermant les yeux pour tenter de recréer le lion, mais quand il les rouvrit, il n'y en avait pas la plus petite trace. Fermant à nouveau les yeux, il essaya de se souvenir ce qu'il avait ressenti la première fois.

Ses amis s'attaquaient à Pitch et il se trouvait trop loin pour les en empêcher. Il était inquiet et furieux mais surtout il avait ressentit la peur. Peur que ses amis ne détruisent complètement celui qu'il avait commencé à comprendre, à apprécier. Peur que Pitch ne se détourne de lui. Il avait alors rassemblé toute la neige et la glace à proximité, utilisant sa magie pour donner vie à cette magnifique créature.

Apres un moment, il entendit Quenotte couiner. Rouvrant les yeux, il put voir que devant lui se tenaient à nouveau le lion, ce dernier rugissant dans sa direction.

"Waow…" Jack tendit la main, le félin se dépêchant de venir y frotter son museau. Jack ne pu se retenir de rire à son contacte, il avait réussi !Il tourna son regard vers Quenotte qu'il sentait tremblée dans son cou, cachée dans ses cheveux.

"Du calme petite Quenotte, il ne te fera rien. Promis. " Jack sauta dans les airs, s'envolant, emporté vers le haut par le vent. Quand il regarda vers le bas, il vit que le lion aussi c'était envolé, tout comme le faisaient les cauchemars de Pitch. Le jeune gardien entreprit de faire le tour du domaine de Nord, suivit du lion de glace, Quenotte toujours enfouie dans sa capuche.

Alors qu'il finissait d'en faire le tour pour la deuxième fois, s'amusant à envoyer des boules de neiges au lion qui les esquivait sans peine, il remarqua que deux des fenêtres avaient les rideaux tirés. Il s'arrêta net juste devant, penchant la tête sur le coté, intrigué. Au moment où il allait s'approché, Jack fut percuté de plein fouet par le lion qui les envoya rouler dans la neige. Tout se que l'on pu voir alors, furent les fesses de Jack dépassant d'un tas de neige, ainsi que la queue remuante du lion. Le jeune gardien fut sorti du tas de neige par le lion qui l'attrapa par le pull. Quand il fut à nouveau sur pieds, il lança un regard rieur au lion avant de plongeait sa main dans sa capuche.

"Ça va petite Quenotte, t'es toujours avec moi ? " Cette dernière sortit sa tête de la capuche, piaillant joyeusement. Jack lui sourit en retour, reportant ensuite son attention sur les fenêtres aux rideaux tirés. Reprenant son envole, il s'en approcha, toujours suivit du lion. Il colla son oreille contre la vitre pour voir ce qui pouvait s'y trouver, mais aucun bruit ne lui parvint, juste le silence. Il entreprit alors d'ouvrir la fenêtre, Pitch s'y trouvait peut être. Une fois que le passage fut assez grand pour lui passer, il écarta doucement les rideaux.

* * *

Cela faisait un moment que Sable surveillait Pitch, toujours endormit, se demandant pourquoi Jack lui faisait à se point confiance. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, il agita les mains, créant un filet de rêve qui se dirigea vers le lit. Quand le filet de sable doré fut assez proche, une image apparue au dessus du corps inconscient. Sable n'en revenait pas, Pitch rêvait de… flocons ? Il s'approcha du lit, voulant voir le rêve de plus prés, se penchant pour mieux voir.

Soudain, Pitch ouvrit les yeux. Fronçant les sourcils, il attrapa Sable par son manteau de rêve. Celui-ci commença à devenir noir, les doigts de Pitch s'enfonçant dedans. Sable était figé par la peur, ne pouvant ni se défendre, ni même bouger.

Jack fit subitement irruption dans la pièce en criant, suivit du lion rugissant.

"Pitch ! Non, arrête ! " Ce dernier cligna des yeux, passant de la colère à l'incompréhension. Il fixa encore un moment Sable avant de finalement le lâcher, semblant se rendre compte de se qu'il faisait. Sable tomba à genou, une main sur la poitrine, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Le jeune gardien se précipita vers lui, inquiet.

"Sable, ça va ? " Ce dernier lui fit un signe positif du pouce, le sable noir disparaissant déjà petit à petit de son torse. Jack se tourna vers Pitch, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. Tristesse qui n'échappa pas à Pitch.

"Frost ? " Fronçant les sourcils, Pitch sortit du lit, se tournant vers la fenêtre toujours ouverte. Il se transforma en ombre, disparaissant de la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Le maître des ombres réapparut à plusieurs kilomètres de là, sa faux à la main, furieux. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ce que ce gamin pensait de lui ? Il aurait pu détruire le marchant de sable, une fois de plus. Pourquoi s'était-il arrêté quand Frost le lui avait demandé ? Pourquoi diable était-il devenu si faible face à ce stupide gamin ?! Il frappa la glace de sa faux à plusieurs reprises, tentant de calmer sa rage, sans succès.

"Frost, je te hais ! "

"Ha bon ? " La tête de Jack apparut devant lui, tout sourire, celui-ci planant dans les airs la tête en bas.

"Quoi ?! "A la vue du jeune gardien, la colère de Pitch remonta d'un cran. Il leva sa faux, prêt à frapper.

"Dégage de là ! Laisse-moi ! " Et il frappa, le regard noir. Jack esquiva le coup, ripostant d'une boule de neige bien placée entre les deux yeux. Pitch frotta la neige du revers de sa manche, furieux.

"Pourquoi t'obstine tu à me vouloir de votre coté ?! " Pitch envoya une vague de sable noir qui frôla sa cible. Jack sautant au sol pour l'éviter.

"J'aurais pu le détruire, comme la dernière fois ! " Il frappa à nouveau, visant complètement à coté, aveuglé par sa colère. Il était en colère contre lui-même, de sa faiblesse.

"Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Pourquoi ? "

"Parce ce que ! " Son cri n'était pas rempli de colère, mais plutôt… de détresse... d'incertitudes.

"Tu avais peur que les autres gardiens le découvrent et te détruise ? "

"Non ! " Jack se précipita vers lui, les envoyant tout les deux dans la neige, Pitch se retrouvant sous lui. Jack lâcha son bâton, plaçant ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

"Pourquoi alors ?! " Pitch ne répondit pas. Toute sa vie, il l'avait passé à vouloir la mort des gardiens. Et maintenant, il avait peur de décevoir l'un d'eux… Il était complètement fou ! Comment avait-il pu se laisser attendrir comme cela ? Et si vite par un gamin, ce gamin ! Peut être parce qu'il avait vécu la même chose que lui, ou simplement parce qu'il était le premier à vraiment se soucier de son sort... Il ne savait pas et cela le mettait hors de lui, fronçant les sourcils, il repoussa Jack qui ne montra aucune résistance. Quand il se releva, Pitch se figea. Il venait de s'apercevoir de la présence du lion, celui-ci se tenant en retrait derrière Jack, le regard plongé dans les yeux dorés du croque-mitaine. Jack se releva et ramassa son bâton, puis il s'adressa à Pitch en s'approchant du félin, la voix teintée de tristesse.

_"_Tu m'avais dit que le froid et la peur étaient fait pour aller ensemble. Au début, je n'y croyais pas… pas vraiment. Et pourtant, il est là. " Il caressa le lion tendrement, perdu dans ses pensés.

"De quel peur parles-tu Frost ? " Jack répondit sans même se retourner, s'accroupissant devant le lion.

"Celle que tu ressens quand quelque chose qui t'es devenu chère est sur le point de disparaître " Il se retourna, affichant son éternel sourire comme si de rien n'était. Ne laissant pas le temps à Pitch de réfléchir à ses paroles, il continua.

"Et si on rentraient maintenant ? Ils vont finir par découvrir que l'on a disparu et je ne donne pas chère de ta peau. " Alors que Pitch commençait à lui tourné le dos pour s'éloigner, Jack afficha un sourire en coin, une boule de neige à la main.

"Je ne…" Pitch n'eut pas de temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il se retrouva avec de la neige plein les cheveux. S'arrêtant net, il se retourna lentement vers Jack, un sourire malsain sur le visage. Ce dernier, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette réaction, écarquilla les yeux.

"Oups… Sauve qui peut ! " Jack s'encourut à toute jambes, ne tenant pas du tout savoir quel sort Pitch lui réservait, ce dernier le suivant de prés. Le lion, juste derrière eux, courant tranquillement.

* * *

Alors qu'ils venaient d'être prévenus de la disparition de Jack par les yétis postés devant la chambre, les gardiens se précipitèrent à leurs suites. Ne le trouvant nulle part, ils avaient foncés dans la chambre de Pitch pour lui faire regretter se qu'il avait pu lui faire. Ils ne trouvèrent que Sable, seul, regardant par la fenêtre.

"Où est ce qu'il est ? " Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la fenêtre grande ouverte pour voir se que Sable regardait… Jack entra en trombe, passant devant les quatre gardiens, rigolant comme le gamin qu'il était. Quand il fut au centre de la pièce, le jeune gardien se retourna subitement, regardant derrière Pitch qui le poursuivait. Celui-ci ne pensant qu'à une chose, l'étrangler, envoya une salve de sable noir qui alla s'écraser contre le mur.

"Chope-le ! " Pitch n'ayant pas remarqué que le lion les suivait et que Jack s'adressait justement à lui, fronça les sourcils.

"Quoi ?! "Alors qu'il se retournait pour voir à qui ce gamin parlait, il fut percuté de plein fouet par le félin qui le plaqua au sol sans ménagement. Jack éclata de rire devant la tête ébahie de Pitch, s'éclipsant de la chambre sans demander son reste, le lion ne tardant pas à lâcher sa proie pour le rejoindre. Tous le regardèrent, complètement figés par ce qu'il venait de se passer sous leurs yeux. Jack venait de s'amuser avec... Pitch. Bon, venant de Jack, ça ne les étonnés qu'à moitié, mais Pitch …

"Ce gamin, si je l'attrape, je… Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que vous regardez ? " Ce dernier les fusilla du regard tout en se relevant, il n'était visiblement pas aussi amusé que Jack par la situation. Son regard en disait long et aucun d'eux n'avaient envie de rester dans les parages.

"Euh… rien. Bon, moi je vais voir si les lutins ne font pas de bêtises. " Nord sortit de la pièce, toujours choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il s'arrêta un moment devant la chambre de Jack, hésitant. Il fut vite rejoins par Bunny et Dent. Cette dernière ouvrit la porte et entra pour trouver Jack installé sur le sol, caressant le lion couché prés de lui, son bâton posé sur ses genoux. Le lion releva la tête de ses pattes, les observant. Dent remarqua Quenotte, voletant joyeusement au dessus du lion, piaillant en direction de Jack.

"Jack, ça va ? "

"Bien sur que ça va. Ça n'a jamais était aussi bien. " Il releva la tête, lui souriant.

"Ah, bon et bien on va te laisser alors. " Nord sortit, les yétis l'attendant à l'extérieur pour recevoir ses ordres.

Le lion tourna alors la tête vers Bunny qui n'avait pas bougé, le fixant dans les yeux en grognant légèrement, dévoilant ses crocs.

"Je… Je crois que je vais y aller aussi, Nord doit avoir besoin d'aide. " Dent sourit légèrement, secouant la tête. Le jeune gardien l'avait fait exprès et elle le savait. Il en voulait à Bunny plus qu'aux autres, ce dernier ayant était le plus féroce envers Pitch. Elle adressa un dernier sourire à Jack avant de sortir. Les autres l'attendaient à l'extérieure, espérant surement que Dent en sache plus qu'eux. Mais elle ne dit rien, rien concernant cela.

"Partez devant, je vous rejoins" Bunny et Nord repartirent vers la salle du globe, entouraient des yétis.

* * *

Sable était à nouveau seul avec Pitch dans la chambre, mais cette fois, il regardait ce dernier différemment, comme si il se doutait de quelque chose et cela ne plut pas au principal concerné. Celui-ci se dirigea vers la fenêtre d'où l'on pouvait observer le début d'un blizzard dans la nuit tombante, ayant décidé d'ignorer Sable, il repensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer avec le plus jeune des gardiens.

Apres quelques instants, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant apparaître Dent qui pénétra dans la pièce, la petite boite dorée toujours entre ses mains. Elle s'adressa à Sable, observant un moment les lieux. La chambre était presque complètement plongée dans le noir et très peu de décorations étaient visibles. Le lieu avait du rester longtemps inoccupé avant d'être aménagée pour Pitch. Un lit recouvert de draps noirs était placé au centre, entre les deux fenêtres aux rideaux rouge sombre. Posté à l'entrée de la pièce, Sable tourna son regard vers elle à son arrivée.

"Tu veux bien nous laisser un moment ? " Sable pencha la tête sur le coté, un point d'interrogation au dessus de la tête.

"S'il te plait, Sable. " Celui-ci acquiesça avant de sortir, fermant la porte derrière lui. Pitch se retourna. Quand il aperçût la petite boite entre les mains de Dent, il parla de manière sarcastique.

"Si c'est pour rajouter une dent à ta collection… Merci, mais non merci. " Dent afficha un bref sourire au souvenir, secouant doucement la tête.

"Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. "

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? " Pitch se retourna vers la fenêtre, admirant le blizzard dans la nuit.

"Ce que j'aimerais, c'est savoir ce que Jack a bien pu voir là dedans pour t'accorder ainsi sa confiance et son pardon." Il tourna légèrement la tête, regardant la boite du coin de l'œil.

"Je ne sais pas se que ce gamin a bien pu voir ou cru voir. Et il ne m'a pas pardonné, il veut me laisser une chance de me racheter" Dent secoua la tête devant sa mauvaise foi.

"Et toi, qu'as-tu vu ? "

"Moi, effrayant d'autres enfants." Pitch leva son regard vers la lune à peine visible.

"Il y a plus, pas vrai ? " Il soupira. Ce qu'elle pouvait l'exaspérer. Dent qui s'était attendu à ne pas recevoir de réponse franche, continua.

"Qu'attends-tu de lui ? " Il se retourna, la fixant de son regard d'or.

"C'est plutôt à lui qu'il faut le demander. "

"Non, Pitch. Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, ce que Jack veux de toi, tu le sais déjà. Mais tu te refuse à l'admettre, d'où ma question. " Dent sortit sur ses paroles, laissant Pitch à ses réflexions.

* * *

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

_"Qu'attends-tu de lui ? " Il se retourna, la fixant de son regard d'or._

_"C'est plutôt à lui qu'il faut le demander. "_

_"Non Pitch. Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, ce que Jack veux de toi, tu le sais déjà. Mais tu te refuse de l'admettre, d'où ma question. " Dent sortit sur ses paroles, laissant Pitch à ses réflexions._

* * *

Le lendemain en fin d'après-midi…

"Jour de neige ! " Jack traversa la salle du globe à toute vitesse en volant, riant. Une dizaine de centimètre de neige recouvrait déjà le sol, de magnifiques fresques de givre se dessinaient sur les murs et ses flocons remplissaient l'air de leur fraîcheur. Les enfants adoreraient ça … Jack s'arrêta au dessus du globe, au centre de la salle pour observer son œuvre, ses yeux brillants de joie. Les yétis essayaient sans grand succès, de déblayer la neige, plus ils en enlevaient et plus il en tombait. L'esprit de l'hiver rigola doucement en les observant. Apercevant deux des gardiens en contrebas, une lueur de malice apparut dans ses yeux alors qu'il prenait à nouveau de la hauteur. Il passa juste au dessus de Dent qui semblait être en grande discussion avec Nord, les recouvrant d'une légère couche de neige, eux aussi. Ce dernier releva la tête, un léger sourire en coin.

"On devrait peut être lui demander d'arrêter, Nord. Les yétis ne savent plus travailler avec toute cette neige. "

"Ça va Dent, laisse le donc. Je préfère le voir comme ça, plutôt que renfermé dans la chambre. Les yétis continueront leur travail demain. " Il se retourna vers le jeune gardien.

"On peut savoir ce qui te rend si joyeux, Jack ? " Celui-ci se posa sur le globe, pointant le couloir d'où il venait, souriant. Quand ils se retournèrent, Nord et Dent purent voir à l'autre bout du couloir, un tas de neige d'où dépassait une touffe de cheveux noirs. Après quelques instants, le tas de neige explosa littéralement, laissant apparaître Pitch. Ce dernier semblait furieux… Non, il était furieux, aucun doute possible. En voyant cela, Jack éclata de rire, visiblement très heureux de son effet.

"Frooost ! " Le concerné agita la main, toujours mort de rire, voletant près du globe. Le fusillant du regard, Pitch fit apparaître sa faux dans sa main et en frappa violemment le sol, créant une vague de sable noir qui se dirigea droit sur Jack. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réaliser, que la vague le propulsait dans les airs.

"Jack ! " Dent se précipita vers son jeune ami, suivie de prés par Quenotte.

"Toi ! " Nord se dirigea vers Pitch, dégainant ses sabres, menaçant. Mais alors qu'il allait frapper, Pitch disparut dans un nuage de sable noir, sa voix raisonnant faiblement.

"Et merde… "

Brusquement, Nord entendit un violant bruit d'impact au cœur de la pièce, derrière lui. Il tourna vivement la tête et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Une stalactite, qui s'était formée au plafond suite au gel propagé par Jack, venait de s'écraser là où se trouvait quelques instants plutôt le jeune gardien. Et au vu de sa taille, cela n'aurait pas été sans conséquences. Nord eut également le temps d'apercevoir une ombre apparaître auprès de Jack avant que celui-ci ne traverse la fenêtre, celle-ci se trouvant dans sa trajectoire. L'ombre entoura le jeune gardien, le protégeant des éclats de vitre brisés avant de finir dans la neige à l'extérieure de l'atelier. Nord n'en revenait pas, Pitch venait de sauver Jack. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre brisée en tout hâte, rangeant ses sabres.

Pitch repris forme aux cotés de Jack qui se frottait la tête, légèrement déboussolé. Dent arriva peu de temps après, accompagnée de Quenotte.

"Pitch ! Je t'interdis de le toucher ! " Elle se précipita dans sa direction, furieuse. Le concerné rugit de colère, lui envoyant une vague de sable noir qui l'obligea à reculer.

"Tu m'interdis de le toucher ?! Laisse-moi rire ! Si je n'avais rien fait, ton protégé serait mort ! " Il fit un bref mouvement de la main, montrant le bloc de glace écrasé au sol dans l'atelier. Dent suivit son geste des yeux, bouche bée. Pitch en profita pour se tourner à nouveau vers le jeune gardien, un nuage de sable noir l'entourant, preuve de sa colère. Jack fut brusquement soulevé du sol sans prévenir. Une main serrant son pull lui fit ouvrir les yeux, rencontrant un regard doré brillant de colère.

"Imbécile !" Le maître des cauchemars relâcha Jack qui tomba dans la neige une nouvelle fois. Ce dernier attrapa son bâton, celui-ci se trouvant non loin de lui. Pitch s'avança vers lui, le nuage noir commençant doucement à s'étendre. Dent se retourna, voulant venir en aide à Jack, mais s'arrêta vite en apercevant le dos du maître des ombres à travers le sable noir. Plusieurs gros morceaux de verre dépassaient de son manteau noir, mais il ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir.

"Pitch…" Ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas, s'avançant toujours vers Jack.

"Tu es idiot ou seulement inconscient, dit moi ?! Si tu tiens vraiment à te faire tuer, laisse moi au moins ce plaisir ! " Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de Jack, fermant les yeux pour tenter de se calmer. Chancelant un instant, il laissa échapper un léger grognement, la colère toujours présente dans ses yeux dorés. Nord arriva à cet instant suivit de plusieurs yétis, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage.

"Tout va bien ? " Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, Pitch tomba à genou dans la neige, les poings serrés. Le nuage noir perdit en intensité, tandis que la neige l'entourant prenait une couleur rouge sombre inquiétante. Jack qui n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot, se releva brusquement, lâchant son bâton.

"Pitch, ça va ? " Le concerné laissa échapper un ricanement, levant les yeux vers lui. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Dent était à ses cotés, le soutenant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

"Non, ça ne va pas, il a du verre planté dans le dos et il a besoin de soins. " Pitch se redressa en la repoussant, serrant les dents. Son visage prenait dangereusement une teinte gris claire à faire pâlir un mort.

"Ne me touche pas ! Je n'ais pas besoin de votre aide ! " Une vague de sable noir déferla autour de lui, repoussant les personnes présentes avant de vite disparaître. Ayant perdu trop de sang, Pitch retomba à genou, laissant échapper un grognement de douleur avant de perdre conscience. Dent le rattrapa de justesse avant que sa tête ne touche le sol neigeux.

"Phill ! Vas préparer le matériel nécessaire et veille à ce que tout soit remit en ordre ! " Nord qui était resté en arrière, s'avança pour aider Dent à transporter Pitch, prenant soin de ne pas toucher son dos. Jack les suivit, inquiet, récupérant son bâton au passage. Quenotte se posa sur son épaule, une de ses petites mains contre sa joue, se voulant réconfortante.

Non loin de là sur un glacier, une ombre apparut, silencieuse dans la nuit tombante. Observant le petit groupe en contrebas d'un regard calculateur.

* * *

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, Pitch grogna d'agacement quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait à nouveau dans cette foutu chambre. Il regarda un instant le plafond avant de se redresser, mais à peine son dos eut il quitté le matelas qu'une main sur son épaule l'arrêta. Pitch se figea, il était torse nu et son dos était entouré de bandages. Tournant le regard vers la personne à ses cotés, il vit Jack, le regard inquiet.

"Ne bouge pas, Nord a dit que tu devais rester allonger." Pitch se laissa retomber sur le matelas, retenant un grognement de douleur.

"Génial… " Il observa un moment Jack, les sourcils froncés. Celui-ci tourna son regard vers la fenêtre, s'en approchant. La nuit était calme, seule une fine neige bercée par le vent remplissait le ciel étoilé. Au moins, le jeune gardien allait bien. Jack resta un moment à regarder la neige tomber, tournant le dos à Pitch qui fini par se redresser sur le lit, incapable de rester coucher. Il serra les dents, ne voulant pas montrer sa faiblesse.

"Si je n'avais pas fait l'imbécile, tu ne serais pas dans cet état." Jack parlait d'une voix faible, baissant la tête.

"Je ne t'ais pas sauvé pour m'attirer ta sympathie, Frost. Va t-en."

"Pourquoi ? " Jack se retourna, plongeant son regard bleu dans celui doré de Pitch, la tête légèrement penchée sur le coté.

"Parce que tu n'as rien à faire ici, et moi non plus. Tu devrais me détester…Sort d'ici !" Pitch fixa son regard dans un coin sombre de la pièce, prononçant ses mots avec toute la haine qu'il pouvait. Jack se rapprocha de lui, ignorant ses paroles. Il se pencha sur le lit, son visage à quelque centimètre du maître des ombres.

"Ma question était « Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? ». "

"Je n'ais pas de compte à te rendre. Maintenant, dégage ! " Il voulu frapper Jack mais celui-ci s'éleva au dessus du lit, évitant habilement le coup d'une pirouette. Pitch lâcha un grognement de frustration et de douleur causée par son mouvement brusque.

"A plusieurs reprise, tu as eu l'occasion de partir ou même de te retourner contre nous… contre moi. Mais tu n'as rien fait. Tu m'as dit vouloir une famille, il y en a une qui te tend les bras. Pourquoi refuse tu de croire que tu pourrais être un gardien, l'un de nous ?" Pitch en avait marre de se battre, de chercher des raisons de se faire détester de ce gamin. Il soupira, continuant sans aucune conviction.

"Un cauchemar ne deviendra jamais un rêve."

"Tu n'es plus seul" Jack, qui flottait toujours à une dizaine de centimètre du lit, posa sa main sur l'épaule nue de Pitch, le faisant sursauter au contact froid.

"Désolé…"Le jeune gardien enleva précipitamment sa main, mais fut attrapé par le poignet par Pitch qui l'attira sur le lit. Le serrant contre lui, il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Jack, sans un mot.

"Qu'est-ce que…"

"Tais-toi Jack, ou je risque de changer d'avis. " Le jeune gardien voulu se déplacer, tourner la tête mais n'osa pas, craignant d'être obligé de quitter les bras protecteurs de son ancien ennemi. Il lâcha son bâton, le laissant reposer sur le lit avant de fermer les yeux. Ils restèrent comme ça plusieurs heures, sans un mot, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Alors que le soleil commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, Pitch senti Jack glisser contre lui, celui-ci s'endormant. Se permettant un léger sourire, il resserra ses bras autour du jeune gardien avant de l'allonger sur le lit à ses cotés. Serrant les dents, il étouffa un cri alors que les plaies de son dos se rappelaient brutalement à lui. Il s'allongea ensuite à son tour, s'appuyant sur un coude pour observer quelques instants le jeune gardien. Il ne pu s'empêcher de replacer une mèche blanche qui s'était perdue devant ses yeux clos, caressant au passage sa joue alors que Jack souriait à son contact dans son sommeil. Fronçant un instant les sourcils, Pitch prit la parole d'une voix étrangement douce venant de lui.

"Malgré tout ce que je t'ais fait, à toi, à tes amis et aux enfants du monde, tu as quand même décidé de me laisser une chance. Tu es un bien étrange gardien, Jack Frost. " Si l'un des gardiens était rentré à cet instant dans la pièce, il aurait pu voir un sourire éclairer le visage gris du ténébreux croque-mitaine. Pitch entoura le jeune esprit de l'hiver d'un bras protecteur avant de fermer les yeux à son tour, se laissant aller à un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Vers la fin de matinée, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître une tête poilue ornée de deux grandes oreilles. Bunny fronça les sourcils quand il vit Jack dormant tout contre son ennemi, ce dernier était légèrement recouvert de givre là où sa peau touchait le jeune gardien. Furieux, l'esprit de pâque fit un pas dans leur direction. Pitch ouvrit brusquement les yeux, le visage caché dans les cheveux en bataille de Jack, resserrant inconsciemment son étreinte. Bunny ouvrit la bouche, déjà prêt à faire un scandale quand il fut attrapé par le bras et entraîné à l'extérieure de la pièce, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Nord.

"Je peux savoir où tu vas Bunny ? "

"Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu n'as rien vu ! " Bunny voulu contourner Nord pour retourner dans la chambre, mais ce dernier l'en empêcha, lui barrant le chemin.

"Si et alors ? Tu ne trouve pas que tu en as déjà assez fait comme ça ? "

"Quoi ?! "

"Jack lui fait confiance, il lui a laissé une chance de changer. Et jusqu'à maintenant, il n'a rien fait pour briser cette confiance. Alors ça suffit Bunny, laisse les et rentre chez toi! " Celui-ci défia un instant Nord du regard, avant de lui tourner le dos, les oreilles baissées.

"Quand ça nous retombera dessus, tu ne viendras pas dire que je ne vous avais pas prévenu, Nord. Je ne lui ferais jamais confiance. " L'esprit gardien de l'espérance partit en direction de la salle du globe où se trouvaient Sable et Dent qui discutaient tranquillement.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, Nord passa dans la chambre pour voir comment évoluaient les blessures de Pitch, et changer ses bandages. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, il le trouva assis sur le lit, seul.

"Jack ne devrait plus tarder à repasser par ici pour voir comment tu vas. Il est parti en milieu d'après-midi pour faire tomber la neige en montagne, ça ne devrait pas lui prendre trop de temps. " Pitch ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder devant lui, pensif. Alors que Nord passait à coté de lui pour se placer dans son dos, Pitch sentit qu'on lui mettait quelque chose dans les mains. Baissant les yeux, il remarqua que c'était une poupée russe. Elle représentait une ombre effrayante aux yeux brillant et au sourire mauvais. Il l'a fit tourner dans ses mains, fronçant les sourcils.

"Vas-y, ouvre la. " Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il trouva à l'intérieure une deuxième poupée plus petite, le représentant seul dans les ténèbres, solitaire. La troisième le représentait avec un sourire narquois, caché par un manteau d'ombre, calculateur. Sur la quatrième, il était entouré de ses cauchemars, créateur de cauchemars. La dernière, elle, le représentait protégeant un enfant des ténèbres, les tenants loin de lui. Et cet enfant ressemblait beaucoup trop à Jack pour que cela ne soit qu'une coïncidence.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? " Sa voix n'était pas agressive, juste... perplexe.

"Ta vrai nature Pitch. Jack nous a raconté ce qu'il avait vu. Ce qui l'a poussé à te sauver. "

"Je ne suis pas un gardien. "

"L'homme de la lune nous a tous choisit un jour. Mais tu as raison, cela ne fait pas de toi un gardien, Pitch. Ce sont tes actes et tes choix qui font ce que tu es, rien n'est écrit dans la pierre. Cependant, réfléchis bien à cela. Rien ne t'oblige à retourner seul dans les ténèbres." Une fois qu'il eut fini de nettoyer les plaies et que les bandages furent changés, Nord sortit de la pièce sans plus un mot.

Une heure plus tard, les fenêtres de la chambre s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer un vent glacial ainsi que le jeune esprit de l'hiver qui rigolait, visiblement joyeux. Jack aperçu la poupée russe que Pitch avait déposé sur la table de chevet à coté du lit.

"Tu y as eu droit aussi à ce que je vois." Jack rigola doucement, imaginant Nord tenir le même genre de discourt auquel il avait eu droit lors de son arrivée, surtout à Pitch.

"Comment se porte ton dos ? " Pitch répondit brièvement d'un hochement de tête avant de changer de sujet, ne voulant pas de la pitié du jeune gardien. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, prononçant ces mots comme si c'était la pire des choses.

"Un jour de neige, les enfants vont être contents. " Le sourire de Jack s'élargit, il ne fit pas attention au ton employé, commençant à raconter les intempéries qu'il avait créé et la pagaille qu'il avait du causer. Ils discutèrent comme ça durant plusieurs heures, avant que Jack ne reparte à nouveau pour faire tomber la neige dans un autre coin du globe.

Une semaine passa comme ça, Jack sortait propager l'hiver et faisait tomber la neige pour ensuite revenir au pôle, prendre des nouvelles de Pitch et discuter avec lui. Se rendant dans la salle du globe quand Pitch dormait à son retour. Au furent et à mesure que la semaine passait, Pitch avait arrêté de parler de manière agressive envers les autres gardiens, mais afficher toujours son air méfiant et hautain. Nord l'avait à plusieurs reprises fait sortir de la chambre, discutant ou en tout cas, lui parlant. Pitch ne desserrant que très rarement les dents pour parler. Dent et Sable venaient aux nouvelles une fois par jour, surveillant d'un regard méfiant mais non moins confiant, comment se comportait leur ancien ennemi.

Une zone d'ombre restait tout de même au tableau, qu'en était-il réellement de sa relation avec Jack ? Oui, il l'appréciait, il s'était attaché à lui plus qu'à quiconque d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Et lui, qu'est ce qu'il représentait pour le jeune gardien ? Un ami ou y avait-il plus ? Il se refusait à croire qu'on pouvait l'aimer, pas après tout le mal qu'il avait fait. D'accord, Jack s'était laissé faire quand il l'avait pris dans ses bras, mais était-ce suffisant pour espérer ?

Un soir, Jack entra dans la chambre par la porte, venant de la salle du globe. Il sourit à Pitch, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. La nuit était claire, la lune éclairant doucement les dunes de neige qui entouraient le domaine de Nord.

"Et si on sortait ce soir. Tu penses pouvoir me suivre ? "

"Te suivre ? Pourquoi je te suivrais, Frost ? "

"Surprise ! " Pitch leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

"J'ai horreur des surprises. " Le jeune gardien secoua la tête, tendant sa main à Pitch qui le regarda sans bouger.

"Aller en route. Ne fait pas ta mauvaise tête. " Il attrapa la main de Pitch, l'attirant à lui pour passer son bras dans son dos en douceur avant de s'envoler, le vent s'engouffrant par la fenêtre pour les emporter dans une direction inconnue. Après à peine une demi-heure dans les airs, ils survolaient déjà un village, puis un autre et un autre. Quelques villages plus loin, le vent les fit descendre vers le toit d'une maison. Jack et Pitch se posèrent en douceur, le vent ébouriffant légèrement les cheveux du jeune gardien qui rigola doucement. Pitch regarda autour de lui, l'endroit lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Jack se rapprocha du bord du toit, s'y accroupissant pour observer la ruelle en contrebas.

"Ça ne te rappel rien ? " Pitch s'approcha, observant la ruelle.

"C'est ici qu'on a aidé les enfants. Pourquoi m'avoir ramené ici ? "

"C'est ici que TU as aidé les enfants. Quant au pourquoi… Viens, suis-moi. " Jack s'envola, atterrissant sur le toit d'une maison un peu plus loin. Pitch disparut dans l'ombre, réapparaissant derrière une cheminé prés du jeune gardien. Celui-ci se dirigea vers le bord du toit, se penchant pour regarder à travers l'une des fenêtres.

"Ha, voila. Exactement comme il me l'avait dit. " Jack se redressa, tournant son regard vers le maître des ombres.

"De quoi tu parle ? " Pitch fronça les sourcils, méfiant.

"Regarde par toi-même. " C'est les sourcils froncés qu'il s'avança et fit comme Jack quelques minutes avant lui. Il put alors voir les deux enfants qu'il avait sauvé, ils jouaient dans leur chambre avant de devoir aller dormir. Ils ne remarquèrent pas sa présence, trop pris dans leur jeu pour faire attention. La chambre était simple, deux lits étaient présent, séparés de deux tables de chevets. Des feuilles de dessins recouvraient les murs et des jouets étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Jack se pencha à ses cotés, la vitre se couvrant doucement de givre au contact de son souffle.

"Là, regarde. " Jack pointa le mur au dessus des lits. Pitch tourna son regard, cherchant se qu'il voulait lui montrer et se figea en le voyant. L'un des dessins représentait deux enfants souriants, entouraient d'une ombre aux yeux jaunes.

"Ils croient toujours en toi... Vas les voir. "

"Quoi ? Hors de question ! " Un sourire espiègle apparut sur le visage de Jack. Celui-ci frappa à la fenêtre, faisant sursauter les enfants qui tournèrent la tête dans leur direction. Pitch voulu se redresser mais s'arrêta, les enfants le voyaient encore, même après plus d'une semaine. Le jeune gardien qui était toujours penché à ses cotés, lui sourit, l'encourageant à aller dire bonsoir aux enfants. Tournant la tête vers Jack, Pitch remarqua que les enfants ne le voyaient pas.

"Ils ne te voient pas…" Le concerné haussa des épaules.

"Peu d'enfants croient en moi. Aller, vas-y, ne les fait pas attendre. " Le plus âgé des deux enfants s'approcha de la fenêtre pour l'ouvrit mais Pitch avait déjà disparu pour réapparaître de sous l'un des lit, les faisant à nouveau sursauter. Ils rirent en s'apercevant que ce n'était que lui. Le plus âgé prit alors la parole.

"Je t'avais dit que c'était lui. J'avais raison ! " Jack sourit en regardant un instant les enfants avant de se redresser, relevant la tête vers le ciel où il pouvait voir Sable approcher, rependant ses rêves.

Soudain, tout devint noir. Il voulu crier mais n'y parvint pas, quelque chose lui serrant la gorge. Apres plusieurs minutes de lutte, il perdit connaissance, lâchant son bâton. L'ombre qui l'avait attaqué disparue, l'emportant avec elle dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

* * *

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

_"Peu d'enfants croient en moi. Aller, vas-y, ne les fait pas attendre. " Le plus âgé des deux enfants s'approcha de la fenêtre pour l'ouvrit mais Pitch avait déjà disparu pour réapparaître de sous le lit, les faisant à nouveau sursauter. Ils rirent en s'apercevant que ce n'était que lui. Le plus âgé prit alors la parole._

_"Je t'avais dit que c'était lui. J'avais raison ! " Jack sourit en regardant un instant les enfants avant de se redresser, relevant la tête vers le ciel où il pouvait voir Sable approcher, rependant ses rêves._

_Soudain, tout devint noir. Il voulu crier mais n'y parvint pas, quelque chose lui serrant la gorge. Apres plusieurs minutes de lutte, il perdit connaissance, lâchant son bâton. L'ombre qui l'avait attaqué disparue, l'emportant avec elle dans les ténèbres de la nuit._

* * *

Pitch venait de quitter les enfants après leur avoir fait peur à leur demande. Demande qui l'a d'abords étonné, mais il a fini par faire ce que les enfants lui demandaient, les faisant rire. Il les avait laissé quand il avait entendu leur mère leur crier d'aller au lit, leur souhaitant de bons cauchemars. Les enfants avaient rit à nouveau, le prenant comme une plaisanterie, ce qui, quand il y réfléchissait, était en faite le cas. Quand il remonta sur le toit, Pitch ne trouva personne. Se demandant où Jack avait pu partir, il s'avança sur le toit, cognant son pied contre quelque chose au sol. Baissant ses yeux dorés, il remarqua que c'était le bâton de jack. Il le ramassa, tournant vivement la tête vers l'horizon, le cherchant des yeux mais ne le vit pas.

"Frost ?!" Il chercha partout autour de lui, une trace, un indice. Mais rien, il n'y avait que son bâton et cela l'inquiétait. Jack ne quittait jamais son bâton, pas volontairement. Soudain, il fut éclairé par une douce lumière dorée ce trouvant derrière lui. Se retournant, il se trouva nez à nez avec Sable, visiblement pas de très bonne humeur, le regard fixé sur le bâton qu'il tenait.

"Bonsoir, petit bonhomme…" Sa voix était résignée, sachant très bien ce qui allait suivre. Sable lui envoya une poignée de sable doré au visage, l'assommant pour ensuite l'emporter vers le pôle, ramassant le bâton de Jack.

* * *

Nord se trouvait dans son bureau, il taillait un nouveau jouet dans la glace, fredonnant joyeusement un chant de noël. Soudain, un yéti entra précipitamment dans la pièce, c'était Phill. Il parla dans la langue des yétis, visiblement inquiet.

"Combien de fois… ! Quoi ? Sable est la ? Un problème ? Bien, j'arrive. " Nord suivit Phill, laissant ses jouets de glace éparpillés sur son bureau. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle du globe, Pitch était ligoté et bien réveillé aux pieds de Sable qui tenait le bâton de Jack.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est Jack ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?" Pitch avait le regard fixé sur le bâton de Jack, visiblement agacé, même légèrement énervé. Il tourna les yeux vers Nord, plantant son regard doré dans le sien, le défiant.

"Rien !" Nord se dirigea vers le panneau de contrôle et enclencha l'alarme des gardiens. Quelque chose se passait et il n'aimait pas ça. Il se retourna vers Pitch qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, preuve qu'il n'avait rien à cacher cette fois.

Bunny arriva peu de temps après, suivit de Dent. Pitch avait à nouveau son regard fixé sur le bâton, l'air pensif, même préoccupé et inquiet. Il ne remarqua pas l'arrivée des deux autres gardiens, ni même Bunny s'approchant de lui, menaçant.

"Je savais que ça allait arriver ! Je savais que tu finirais par retourner ta veste et t'en prendre à l'un de nous ! " Nord s'interposa, évitant à Bunny de s'en prendre à Pitch sur un coup de tête une nouvelle fois, se tournant vers ce dernier.

"Pourquoi Jack n'est pas avec toi dans ce cas ? Vous êtes partis tous les deux, où est-il ?! " Sable resserra le lien entravant les mouvements de Pitch, ravivant la douleur de son dos presque guérit, s'attirant un regard noir de celui-ci. Il n'avait plus de bandages et avait récupéré son manteau noir mais ses blessures était encore douloureuse.

"Je n'en sais rien ! " Sable pencha la tête sur le coté, semblant évaluer Pitch du regard. Celui-ci le fusillant toujours du regard, furieux d'être attaché. Il aurait très bien pu se défaire des liens en transformant le sable dorée en sable noir mais cela n'aurait fait que compliquer les choses. Et il avait autre chose à faire que de se battre avec ces stupides gardiens. Jack avait disparu et cela l'inquiétait, bien plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Nord leva la main vers Sable en signe d'apaisement. Celui-ci desserra légèrement sa prise alors que Dent voletait vers Pitch. S'abaissant au niveau de son visage, elle posa une main sur son épaule, lui faisant tourner son regard vers elle.

"Qu'est-il arrivé Pitch, où est Jack ? " Pitch soupira, fermant les yeux avant de répondre.

"Frost m'avait emmené voir deux enfants qui croyaient en moi... " Bunny le coupa d'une voix sarcastique, sortant son boomerang.

"Laisse-moi rire, comme s'il y avait des enfants qui croyaient en toi ! " Ce dernier s'attira les foudres de Pitch qui tourna son regard furieux vers lui, continuant malgré tout de répondre. Un léger nuage noir commença à l'entourer, faisant reculer Dent.

"Il m'a fait entrer dans leur chambre et lui est resté dehors. Quand je suis ressorti, il n'était nulle part. J'ai trouvais son bâton sur le toit et c'est là que je suis tombé sur lui. " Il montra Sable d'un signe de tête, lâchant Bunny des yeux.

"Il ment ! Je suis certain que c'est lui qui a enlevé Jack. " Il lança son boomerang qui contourna Nord pour foncer droit vers Pitch, le visant à la tête. Celui-ci se libéra des liens dorés avec facilité, créant un bouclier de sable noir juste à temps pour se protéger.

"Bunny ! " Dent se tourna vers le lapin, choquée.

"Vous voyez ! Il pouvait se libérer quand il le voulait, mais faisait semblant de ne pas pouvoir. " Nord fixa Pitch, étonné et légèrement méfiant avant de se tourner vers l'esprit de pâque qui s'expliquait avec Dent.

"S'il avait voulu partir, il l'aurait fait plus tôt ! Il ne serait pas resté ici. " Sable continua d'observer Pitch qui était resté au sol. Celui-ci frappa le sol de son poing, furieux, avant de disparaître dans un nuage de sable noir. Fronçant les sourcils, le marchand de sable partit à sa recherche, emportant le bâton de Jack avec lui. Il laissa les trois autres gardiens s'enguirlandaient devant le globe. Pitch ne devait pas être bien loin.

* * *

Le noir, c'est tout ce que Jack voyait. Il plissa les yeux, cherchant quelque chose de visible, mais rien, il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait voir dans ces ténèbres. Il tendit alors l'oreille, pas un bruit ne vint perturber le silence pesant qui l'entourait. Sentant la panique le traverser, il chercha son bâton au sol. Peine perdu dans le noir le plus total. Apres un moment, il perçut un mouvement sur sa droite. Se retournant vivement dans cette direction, Jack pu voir un regard doré l'observer dans le noir.

"Pitch, ce n'est pas drôle. Montre-toi."

Jack s'avança prudemment, tendant la main devant lui. Soudain, il fut brusquement plaqué au sol par une masse sombre, il ferma les yeux sous l'impact, le souffle coupé. Il pouvait sentir un poids sur son torse, son agresseur le maintenant au sol avec se qu'il pouvait deviner être une patte énorme.

Ce qu'il vit quant il ouvrit les yeux, Jack aurait préféré mille fois le voir remplacer par un Pitch désireux d'en finir avec lui. Au dessus de lui se dressait une créature de sable noir, celle-ci approcha sa gueule remplie de dents acérées prêt du visage de Jack, grognant, pour venir le renifler profondément. Jack entendit alors une voix sombre au creux de son oreille.

"La peur…quel doux parfum… " La créature se redressa, emportant Jack qu'elle tenait par la gorge, le soulevant au dessus du sol. Elle resserra sa prise sur sa gorge, sa gueule s'étirant en un sourire carnassier. Jack n'osait pas bouger, tétanisé par ce qu'il voyait. La créature aux allures de démon canin l'observa un instant de ses yeux dorés avant de plonger sa gueule dans son cou, broyant son épaule de ses crocs dans un grognement. Jack hurla de douleur, essayant de faire lâcher prise à la créature. Celle-ci relâcha lentement son épaule, léchant le sang qui en coulait.

"Mais il n'y a rien de tel que la douleur… la douleur sourde et profondément encrée dans la chaire."La créature lança violemment Jack contre le mur, l'assommant quelques instants. Elle s'approcha ensuite à nouveau de lui, le frappant de ses griffes, entaillant sa chaire. Le jeune gardien ne pu retenir ses cris de douleur chaque fois qu'il sentait sa peau se déchirer un peu plus, faisant ricaner son tortionnaire. Apres ce qui lui sembla être des heures, les coups arrêtèrent de pleuvoir. La créature se recula, laissant Jack seul sur le sol froid, ses vêtements en lambeaux. Ce dernier entendit une voix sourde dans la pénombre, la créature n'était pas loin.

"Tu es seul Jack, tu l'as toujours été… Tes sois disant amis ne te sauveront pas de ta douleur, ils ne te retrouveront jamais. "Jack se traîna dans un coin de la pièce, ses côtes lui faisaient atrocement mal et sa respiration était difficile, chaque partie de son corps était meurtrie et le faisait souffrir. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. La créature éclata de rire, un rire sinistre à faire froid dans le dos. Jack ferma les yeux, voulant faire disparaître cette douleur, faire taire cette voix. Alors qu'il commençait à sombrer dans les méandres du sommeil, un coup dans les côtes le réveilla, lui arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur. Le jeune gardien fusilla la créature du regard, serrant les dents.

"Quelle combativité… quelle colère de la part de l'esprit gardien de la joie et de l'insouciance. Mais cela ne durera pas… Oh, je ne te tuerais pas, pas tout de suite. Je vais prendre un malin plaisir à te faire souffrir." La voix disparue, laissant Jack dans le silence et le noir. Celui-ci utilisa un morceau de son pull déchiré pour bander son épaule, arrêtant l'hémorragie comme il le put. Il n'était pas complètement stupide, il n'avait pas son bâton et personne ne savait où il se trouvait. Ses chances de s'en sortir étaient mince, mais il n'abandonnerait pas.

* * *

Sable trouva Pitch dans la chambre de Jack, celui-ci regardant par la fenêtre, un léger nuage de sable noir l'entourant. Il s'avança vers lui, flottant doucement au dessus du sol. Il déposa le bâton sur le lit à coté de Pitch. Celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensés, quand il fit apparaître sa faux en parlant d'une voix sombre et profonde, visiblement en colère.

"Revenez tous, maintenant ! "

Après quelques minutes, trois cauchemars apparurent à l'horizon, se dirigeant vers eux. Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre, visiblement penaud face à leur maître dont les craintes avaient été remplacées par une volonté sans borne. Volonté de retrouver un être qui lui est cher. Apercevant Sable derrière Pitch, les cauchemars se dirigèrent vers lui, menaçant. Le gardien recula, faisant apparaître ses fouets, prêt à se défendre. Sans même se retourner, Pitch les arrêta, dangereusement calme.

"Vous n'êtes pas là pour ça, laissez le! " Revenant vers lui, ses cauchemars attendirent ses ordres. Il se tourna vivement vers eux, le regard noir. Le nuage l'entourant gagna en puissance alors qu'il leurs criait ses ordres.

"Frost, trouvez le ! Cherchez partout et ne revenez pas avant de l'avoir trouvé, compris ?! "

Les cauchemars poussèrent un hennissement craintif avant de partir au galop, se dispersant dans le ciel noir. Sable se rapprocha de Pitch qui regardait à nouveau par la fenêtre, remarquant qu'il avait toujours les poings serrés. Il tapota la jambe du maître des cauchemars pour attirer son attention. Celui-ci baissa les yeux vers lui, le regard sombre.

"Quoi ?! " Au dessus de la tête de Sable apparut l'image d'un cauchemar et d'un flocon, puis un point d'interrogation. Pitch tourna son regard vers l'extérieur.

"Ils traqueront la peur où qu'elle se trouve. S'il est en danger, ils le trouveront. " Sable s'éleva au niveau de Pitch, posant sa main sur le torse de ce dernier. Le maître des cauchemars planta son regard dans celui de Sable qui se tourna vers le centre de la pièce. Agitant les mains, le marchand de sable créa une licorne dorée qui galopa joyeusement dans la chambre. L'observant un instant sans comprendre, Pitch tourna la tête vers Sable, le regard interrogatif. Ce dernier lui attrapa le bras et le fit toucher la licorne qui s'était approchée de lui, l'incitant à la transformer en cauchemar. Tournant son regard étonné vers le gardien, celui-ci acquiesça, montrant qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Une fois fait, il vit Sable créer d'autres rêves, l'invitant à les transformer eux aussi. Apres plusieurs transformations, sept cauchemars supplémentaires se trouvaient dans la chambre, s'agitant tout autour de Sable. Pitch derrière eux, jouait avec sa faux, la faisant tournée dans sa main.

"Et si maintenant, je me retournais contre toi, petit bonhomme. Que feras-tu ? " Les cauchemars se rapprochèrent de Sable, accompagnant les paroles de leur maître. Le gardien ne bougea pas, l'image d'un flocon apparaissant au dessus de sa tête. A ce moment la, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Nord, Dent et Bunny, ceux-ci se mettant en position de combat à la vue des créations de Pitch entourant dangereusement leur ami. Un sourire triste se dessina sur le visage de Pitch alors qu'il fixait l'image au dessus de la tête de Sable. Fermant les yeux un instant, il tourna son regard doré vers ses cauchemars, prononçant ses ordres de sa voix sombre qui ne laissait place à aucune hésitation, ni refus de leur part.

"Trouvez Jack Frost ! " Les chevaux de sable noir partirent aux galops sous le regard doré de leur maître. Les trois gardiens qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce se détendirent légèrement ils avaient tous vu le flocon au dessus de la tête de leur ami et le sourire triste sur le visage de Pitch. Même Bunny qui avait longtemps refusé de croire en la bonne foi du croque-mitaine, ne pouvait nier ce qu'il avait vu. Il rangea son boomerang, regardant les cauchemars filer dans la nuit, un nouvel espoir naissant dans son cœur.

* * *

Jack ne criait plus, il n'en avait plus la force, ni la voix. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Seul le bruit de sa respiration difficile brisait le silence des ténèbres qui l'entouré. Soudain, le bruit sonore d'un os que l'on vient de briser raisonna dans le noir, la créature venait de lui broyer la jambe droite, ricanant.

"On fait moins le fier, pas vrai Jack ? " Elle se pencha vers lui pour entailler lentement son torse, prenant bien le temps de graver les lettres dans sa peau, s'exaltant de la douleur visible sur le visage du jeune gardien. Ses cheveux normalement blancs étaient sales, teinté de sang mélangé à la poussière. Des sillons encore humides se dessinaient le long de ses joues. Quand la créature eut finit, elle lécha lentement le sang frais avant de se reculer pour observer son œuvre. On put alors lire sur le torse de Jack un unique mot, « SEUL ».

"Cela te décrit à merveille…" Elle s'éloigna, silencieuse comme à chaque fois, le laissant à nouveau seul dans le noir. Seul, c'était bien le mot… il avait toujours détesté la solitude, cherchant à se faire remarquer au début, en vain. Puis, il avait fini par se faire une raison, et s'y était habitué, faisant tout pour ne pas y penser. Les gardiens étaient devenus sa nouvelle famille quand l'homme de la lune l'avait désigné comme nouveau gardien. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait, mais ils avaient été contre lui quand il avait voulu aider Pitch. Et maintenant, il se trouvait à nouveau seul. Jack ne bougea pas, restant allongé sur le dos, le regard dans le vague. Il avait perdu la volonté de se battre. Il ne lui rester que la solitude, la douleur et la peur.

Il laissa son esprit divaguer, se perdant dans ses pensées, voulant oublier la douleur. Quand il perçut un mouvement sur sa droite, le jeune gardien tourna légèrement la tête pour voir deux orbes jaunes l'observer. Il ferma les yeux, s'attendant déjà à souffrir. Apres un moment, les coups ne venant pas, il ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'il y avait deux paires d'yeux à cet instant. Des cauchemars ? Était-il envoyer par Pitch ou bien ils étaient avec son tortionnaire ? Jack ferma les yeux ne voulant pas se faire de fausse idées, ce n'était peut être que son imagination. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était seul, encore. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, une larme coulant le long de sa joue.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Pitch avait envoyé ses cauchemars à la recherche de Jack mais aucun n'était encore revenu, et la tension au sein du domaine de Nord augmentait d'heure en heure. Bunny malmenait Pitch à chaque fois qu'il croisait celui-ci, le rabaissant, l'accusant de ne pas avoir protégé Jack. Ils finissaient souvent par se battre, Pitch ne frappant que rarement, esquivant les coups avant de disparaître dans l'ombre. Mais quand Bunny le mettait en colère, il ne se contrôlait plus et frappait avec une telle violence que les autres gardiens étaient obligés d'intervenir pour les séparer. A aucun moment, Pitch n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis la disparition de Jack. A quoi bon de toute façon? Cela ne changerait rien au problème.

Un jour où il était resté enfermé dans la chambre de Jack, Dent entra dans la pièce, suivit des autres gardiens. Ils trouvèrent Pitch debout devant la fenêtre, comme a chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux était venu. Il ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas, restant là à fixer l'horizon en tenant le bâton de Jack dans une main. Pitch aperçut des ombres à l'horizon, les cauchemars revenaient.

Nord allait prendre la parole quand les cauchemars entrèrent violemment dans la chambre par la fenêtre faisant reculer les gardiens. Encerclant ces derniers, les cauchemars se firent menaçants. Pitch se tourna vers les cauchemars, les fusillant du regard avant de prendre la parole.

" Vous l'avez trouvez ou pas ? " Les chevaux se figèrent tournant la tête vers leur maître, certains s'agitant. L'un d'entre eux s'approcha de Pitch qui posa sa main sur son museau, fermant les yeux. Apres quelques instants plus tard, les gardiens purent voir son visage changer. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ils n'étaient plus jaune mais orange, presque rouge. Pitch était hors de lui et tous se doutaient du pourquoi. Nord s'avança, exprimant à haute voix la question dont tous redoutaient la réponse.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ils ont trouvé Jack ? " Tournant son regard rougeoyant vers les gardiens, Pitch acquiesça.

"Ils vous conduiront là où il se trouve. " Sans plus un mot, Pitch disparut dans l'ombre, en direction de celui pour qui il s'inquiétait et pour qui il avait fini par accepter ses sentiments.

* * *

A suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

_"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ils ont trouvé Jack ? " Tournant son regard rougeoyant vers les gardiens, Pitch acquiesça._

_"Ils vous conduiront là où il se trouve. " Sans plus un mot, Pitch disparut dans l'ombre, en direction de celui pour qui il s'inquiétait et pour qui il avait fini par accepter ses sentiments._

* * *

Pitch venait de disparaître dans l'ombre avec plusieurs de ses créations, laissant les gardiens dans la chambre en compagnie des cinq restants. Ceux-ci attendant que les dits gardiens se décident à les suivre.

"On ne va quand même pas les suivre, pas vrai ? " Bunny pointa les cauchemars de son boomerang.

"Tu as une meilleure idée pour trouver Jack ? " Le gardien de pâque ne répondit pas, observant les cauchemars qui attendaient, impatients. L'attention de Dent, qui se trouvait aux cotés de Nord, fut attirée par Quenotte qui voletait devant elle, agitant les bras. Penchant la tête sur le coté, elle la suivit des yeux. Celle-ci lui montra le bâton de Jack, reposant toujours sur le lit. Elle s'en approcha, le ramassant avant de se tourner vers Nord.

" Jack en aura surement besoin. " Nord acquiesça, tournant le regard vers les cauchemars qui s'agitèrent. Sable les observait en coin, méfiant, au cas où.

"Bien, tous au traîneau ! " Nord sortit de la chambre en toute hâte, suivi des autres gardiens, de Quenotte et des cauchemars qui s'envolèrent, assombrissant l'atmosphère du domaine. Yétis et lutins prirent la fuite à la vue des créatures de sable noir, se bousculant, répandant une vague de panique dans tout le domaine. Une fois arrivé au hangar, les cauchemars de dirigèrent vers l'entrée du tunnel, déjà prêt à partir. Les yétis présents dans la salle se figèrent sur leurs passages, inquiets.

"Ne restez pas planté là, préparez le traîneau et vite ! " Les yétis firent ce que Nord leur demandait, faisant au mieux pour ignorer les cauchemars. Bunny regarda les rennes approcher avec autant d'appréhension que les fois précédentes. Une fois ses derniers harnachés et fin prêt, les gardiens grimpèrent dans le traîneau Sable et Dent s'installèrent à l'arrière, Quenotte venant se placer sur le bâton de Jack. Même Bunny fit des efforts, montant sans protester. Les cauchemars devant le traîneau observaient les gardiens, semblant attendre leurs ordres.

"Ça, c'est bizarre…" Nord ne perdit pas plus de temps.

" Bon... En route ! " Les chevaux de sable noir hennirent avant de partir au galops, leurs ouvrant le chemin. Nord fit claquer les sangles, faisant partirent les rennes à leurs tours, les suivant de prés.

Les cauchemars débouchèrent du tunnel, tel une vague noire, se dirigeant dés leur sortie vers le glacier le plus proche. Le premier d'entre eux le percuta de plein fouet, explosant à son impact, laissant place à un trou de sable noir semblable a un portail où les autres cauchemars s'engouffrèrent. Les gardiens écarquillèrent les yeux, observant les chevaux disparaître, légèrement inquiet. Bunny prit la parole, de moins en moins rassuré, agrippant l'épaule de Nord.

"Attends ! Tu plaisante, là, j'espère…"

"Pas du tout. On fonce ! Yah !" Nord fit claquer les sangles une nouvelle fois, faisant accélérer les rennes. Ils s'engouffrèrent à leur tour dans le trou de sable noir, celui-ci se refermant après leur passage.

* * *

Pitch apparut dans son domaine, accompagné de cinq de ses cauchemars, ceux-ci s'agitant dès leur arrivée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y était pas revenu, l'endroit lui semblait bien sombre et vide comparé au pôle. Il observa la salle du globe où il se trouvait, cherchant Jack du regard.

"Frost ?! " Pitch ferma un instant les yeux, il avait besoin de réfléchir, s'énerver ne l'aiderait pas à retrouver Jack. S'avançant dans la salle, il fit apparaître sa faux, ses créations restant à ses cotés. Le domaine était calme, trop calme et il n'aimait pas ça Il se tourna vers ses créations, s'apprêtant à leurs ordonner de chercher le jeune gardien, quand il entendit une voix raisonner dans le noir.

"Tu arrives trop tard, Pitch… Bien trop tard. " L'ombre d'un loup apparut sur les murs, lui tournant autour. Sentant la colère monter peu à peu, Pitch créa une vague de sable noir qui alla s'écraser contre le mur.

" Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! " Les cauchemars l'entourant s'agitèrent, suivant l'ombre des yeux.

" Oh, rien qui ne te soit déjà venu à l'esprit…" L'ombre éclata de rire, un rire mauvais, finissant de détruire le peu de contrôle que Pitch avait encore sur sa colère. Parlant d'une voix sombre et dangereusement calme, les yeux de Pitch se teintèrent à nouveau d'un rouge flamboyant, alors qu'une épaisse fumée de sable noir recommençait à l'entourer.

" Je vais le tuer… Trouvez-le ! " Ses créations s'envolèrent pour se disperser dans la salle, certains disparaissant dans l'ombre.

" Tu ne peux pas tuer la peur, Pitch…" Ce dernier frappa à nouveau en direction de l'ombre, celle-ci disparaissant pour réapparaître de l'autre coté de la salle.

" Qui es tu ? "

" Rien de plus que tes propres peurs Pitch… " Soudain, un grand loup apparut en haut de l'escalier se trouvant devant Pitch. Se redressant sur ses pattes arrière, il domina Pitch de toute sa hauteur, affichant un sourire narquois.

" Mais tu peux m'appeler Fenrir. " Pitch eut un léger mouvement de recule. Du sable noir. Cette créature était faite du même sable que ses cauchemars.

" Où est Jack ?! "

La créature ricana avant de tendre le cou, poussant un hurlement qui raisonna dans les ténèbres de tout le domaine. Quelques instants après seulement, plusieurs autres hurlements lui répondirent. Des ombres commencèrent à entourer Pitch, grognant, menaçantes. Tandis que celui-ci observait les ombres qui commençaient à l'encercler, Fenrir fonça vers lui. Le percutant de plein fouet, il le plaqua au sol, affichant un sourire victorieux.

"Tu ne pourras jamais me battre… Je connais toute tes peurs, tes faiblesses… "

Alors qu'il était maintenu au sol par le loup, Pitch vit une ombre apparaître au dessus du globe. Un autre loup en sortit, tenant quelque chose entre ses griffes. C'était Jack, cette chose le tenait par la gorge. Ce dernier semblait mal en point et ne bougeait pas, plus pâle que d'habitude. La créature approcha sa gueule du cou du jeune gardien sous le regard furieux de Pitch.

Fenrir poussa un rugissement, s'apprêtant à égorger Pitch de ses crocs, quand il fut percuté par une rafale de sable noir. Plus précisément, par une horde de cauchemars sortant de l'ombre. Ces derniers furent rapidement suivit du traîneau qui passa juste au dessus de lui pour aller s'écraser un peu plus loin. Les gardiens, bien qu'un peu secoué, se précipitèrent vers Pitch. Se relevant, ce dernier fit fasse au dit « Fenrir », faux en main. Il était hors de lui. Le nuage de sable noir l'entourant était incontrôlable, pulsant par rafale dans toutes les directions, obligeant les gardiens à reculer. Il s'adressa à eux sans quitter son ennemi des yeux, celui-ci se tenait devant lui, grognant.

Sans prévenir, Pitch fonça sur son ennemi en face de lui, le frappant de sa faux dans un rugissement de colère.

"Sauvez Jack et partez ! " Fenrir évita le coup, bondissant sur le globe, coupant par la même occasion la route aux gardiens. Bunny lança son boomerang vers la tête du loup, celui-ci l'arrêta d'un coup de griffes sans difficulté.

" N'y comptez pas ! " Hurlant, il ordonna aux ombres l'attaque des gardiens. Le monstre tenant Jack le lâcha, celui-ci tombant droit vers Fenrir qui afficha un sourire carnassier.

" Non ! " Pitch disparut, laissant place à une vague de sable noir qui fonça vers le loup, le percutant de plein fouet. Dent en profita pour s'envoler aussi vite qu'elle le pu, attrapant Jack dans ses bras juste à temps avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le globe. Deux cauchemars vinrent se placer à ses cotés, tenant à distance les loups désireux de récupérer leur jouet.

" Si on m'avait dit que des cauchemars nous protégeraient…" Elle baissa le regard vers Jack, grimassent à la vue de son état. L'une de ses épaules était recouverte d'un morceau de tissu imprégné de sang, ce dernier ayant du appartenir au pull du jeune gardien. Des lettres étaient gravées dans la chair pâle de son torse, formant le mot « SEUL ». Sa jambe droite formait un angle étrangement inquiétant, tout comme son bras gauche. A vrai dire, toutes les parties visibles de son corps étaient parsemé de bleues et de coupures toutes plus ou moins graves. Plus que moins en faite. Dent chercha les autres gardiens des yeux, Jack avait besoin de soins et vite.

Malheureusement, ceux-ci étaient aux prises avec des loups noirs qui les encerclaient et qui semblaient être de plus en plus nombreux. Sable utilisait ses fouets, frappant avec violence autant de loups qu'il le pouvait. Nord fendait l'air de ses sabres et Bunny qui avait récupéré son boomerang, en détruisant autant que possible, utilisant ses bombes-œufs pour les désorienter.

Les cauchemars qui la protégeaient elle et Jack, hennirent, assaillit par les loups à leur tour.

Pitch, qui faisait de nouveau face à Fenrir, aperçut Dent tenant Jack. Pivotant, il balaya les loups d'une vague de sable noir, libérant le passage quelques instants. Suivit des deux cauchemars, elle profita de l'instant de répit pour voler jusqu'au traîneau où elle y déposa jeune gardien. Ce dernier ouvrit légèrement les yeux, reprenant doucement connaissance. Tentant de se redresser, il étouffa un cri de douleur, toujours inconscient de la présence de Dent à ses cotés.

" Jack, ne bouge pas. " Quenotte, qui était restée cachée dans le traîneau, s'approcha de lui pour poser sa petite main contre sa joue, le faisant sursauter. Quand il tourna le regard vers la mini fée, Dent put voir ses yeux bleus, ceux-ci était remplit de douleur. Derrière eux, le combat faisait rage. Tandis que les cauchemars les protégeaient de leurs mieux, les autres gardiens se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au traîneau. Bunny fit demi-tour, fonçant vers Fenrir qui prenait le dessus sur Pitch à l'aide des ses loups noirs. Il ne prendra pas le risque de laisser Pitch mourir, pas maintenant que Jack avait besoin de lui. Il lança son boomerang qui alla frapper le chef de la meute à la tête, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Tournant la tête vers l'esprit de pâque, Pitch l'interrogea du regard. D'un bref mouvement de tête, Bunny lui indiqua le traîneau avant de bondir sur leur ennemi pour ne pas lui laisser le temps d'attaquer. Pitch détruisit les loups noirs l'encerclant, les frappant de sa faux avant de se diriger vers Fenrir qui avait réussi à plaquer Bunny au sol. Le balayant d'une rafale de sable noir, il l'envoya au sol avec violence. Le nuage noir entourant Pitch s'étendit, enveloppant rapidement Fenrir de ses ténèbres.

" Il est en sécurité…Tu as perdu ! "

"Tu m'as peut être vaincu, mais sauras tu vaincre ses peurs à lui ?! " Fenrir ricana avant de disparaître, détruit par Pitch. Les quelques loups noirs restant disparurent à leurs tours, explosant. Fermant les yeux un instant pour se calmer, Pitch fit disparaître sa faux, le nuage de sable noir l'entourant s'évaporait peu à peu. Bunny derrière lui, posa sa patte sur son épaule, lui faisant tourner les yeux vers le traîneau où reposait Jack. Nord monta dans le traîneau suivit de Sable et Dent qui s'occupèrent de Jack, s'assurant qu'il allait bien. Pitch ne bougea pas, les observant, hésitant. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cette « famille », le mouton noir. Bunny prit la parole devant son hésitation.

"Partez devant camarades, on vous rejoint. " Nord acquiesça, sortant une boule à neige.

"Au pôle…" Il la lança contre le mur juste en face d'eux, avant de faire partir les rennes aux galops à travers le portail. Une fois qu'ils eurent disparu, Bunny se tourna vers Pitch, un sourire triste sur le visage.

"Il avait raison. Jack, je veux dire… il avait raison de te faire confiance. Je regrette seulement de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt. Tu n'es peut être pas un gardien, du moins c'est ce que tu semble penser. Mais que tu le veuille ou pas, maintenant, tu fais parti de cette famille, camarade. " Il le bouscula gentiment avant de frapper le sol de sa patte, faisant apparaître l'un de ses tunnel et de s'y engouffrer, laissant Pitch en compagnie de ses créations. Ce dernier sourit légèrement avant de disparaître à son tour en direction du pôle et surtout de Jack, son Jack.

* * *

Pitch restait enfermé dans sa chambre, ne supportant pas de voir Jack dans cet état, se haïssant de son impuissance devant la détresse du jeune gardien. Se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, l'un de ses cauchemars vint se placer à ses cotés, comme pour le réconforter.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Jack avait été ramené au pôle et soigné, mais ce dernier n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, ni même touché à son bâton. Quenotte restait à ses cotés, posée sur le bâton, silencieuse. Le corps du jeune gardien était recouvert en grande partie de bandages et deux hâtelles maintenaient les os brisés de sa jambe et de son bras. Son cœur et son esprit, eux, étaient ravagés par ses craintes. La voix de Fenrir, toujours présente en lui. « Seul, tu l'as toujours été et tu le seras toujours. Fardeaux incapable de se défendre. Pathétique gardien.»

Toutes les heures, un de ses amis venait lui parler et à chaque fois, ils se heurtaient à un mur. Il restait là, assit sur son lit à fixer un point en face de lui, ne réagissant à rien. Jack ne semblait même pas les entendre et quand ils voulaient le toucher, celui-ci se reculait, refusant tout contact. Sable avait essayé d'utiliser ses rêves, mais cela se résultat par un échec, le cœur de Jack ne renfermant plus aucun rêve. Juste les ténèbres et la douleur.

Une tempête de neige faisait rage dehors et le vent soufflait furieusement, hurlant sa peine pour son ami. Regardant par la fenêtre, Pitch se mit à admirer la lune à peine visible.

Comment pourrait-il protéger des milliers d'enfants, alors qu'il n'était même pas capable de le protéger lui ?... Le cauchemar à ses cotés s'agita, le sortant de ses pensés. Il se retourna, apercevant Dent qui entrait dans la pièce. Il l'observa, levant un sourcil interrogatif. Celle-ci ne répondit pas, se dirigeant vers la table de chevet où reposait toujours la poupée russe. La prenant doucement entre ses mains, Dent l'ouvrit pour récupérer la dernière poupée. Elle l'observa un instant, la détaillant du regard avant de tourner les yeux vers Pitch qui la regardait toujours. S'avançant vers lui, elle lui prit la main pour y déposer la petite poupée sur laquelle Pitch était représenté protégeant un enfant… protégeant Jack. Il pouvait protéger Jack de ses peurs… c'était ça, sa vrai nature.

"Vas le voir." Serrant la petite poupée de bois dans sa main, il se dirigea vers la porte, bien décider à vaincre les peurs de celui qui avait était le premier à vraiment croire en lui.

* * *

Quand il pénétra dans la chambre, Jack n'avait toujours pas bougé, fixant inlassablement le même point en face de lui. Quenotte suivit Pitch des yeux, intriguée de le revoir après plusieurs jours. Celui-ci se dirigea vers le lit, parlant d'une voix douce, ignorant le regard de la mini fée fixé sur lui.

"Frost, j'aimerais essayer quelque chose… Tu veux bien ? " Comme il s'y attendait, Pitch n'eut aucune réponse. Il s'avança vers le lit, baissant les yeux vers la petite poupée russe qu'il tenait dans sa main une dernière fois avant de la poser sur la table de chevet. Se tournant vers Jack, Pitch s'appuya sur le lit, observant la réaction du jeune gardien. Mais ce dernier ne bougea pas, encourageant involontairement Pitch qui s'installa sur le lit, juste derrière Jack en évitant de le toucher. Il resta un moment comme ça redoutant la suite. Fronçant les sourcils, il entoura le jeune gardien de ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Jack se débâtit dès qu'il sentit qu'on le touchait, cherchant tout les moyens pour se défaire de cette prise, frappant et griffant tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Un nuage noir commença à les entourer lui et Jack, au moment où il l'avait entouré de ses bras, créant une sorte de cocon gazeux autour d'eux. Fermant les yeux, Pitch se concentra sur Jack, sur ses peurs, cherchant à sortir le jeune gardien de ses terribles cauchemars.

Après ce qui sembla être des heures, Pitch senti Jack se calmer, celui-ci n'étant plus secouer que par ses sanglots silencieux. Desserrant lentement sa prise, il rapprocha doucement Jack contre lui, se voulant réconfortant. Continuant de pleurer en silence, Jack se laissa faire, se blottissant contre Pitch qui posa sa tête contre son épaule. Jack fini par s'endormir peu de temps après, blotti dans les bras de celui en qui il avait toute sa confiance.

* * *

Un mois, un mois venait de s'écouler depuis l'attaque de Fenrir qui s'était révélé être le pire cauchemar de Pitch. Les blessures de Jack étaient toutes guéries, du moins, les blessures physiques. Les autres, elles, l'étaient en grande partie, mais certaines demeuraient malgré lui. Le mot « SEUL » inscrit à jamais sur son torse, lui rappelait sans cesse ce terrible cauchemar.

Jack se trouvait sur le toit d'une maison quelque part en Europe. Nord avait insisté pour qu'il accompagne Sable lors d'une de ses sorties, voulant qu'il sorte prendre l'air. Bien évidement, Pitch les avait suivit, refusant de laisser le jeune gardien à nouveau seul.

Jouant avec ses flocons, Jack ne remarqua pas l'ombre s'approchant de lui par derrière pour venir l'entourer. Une main à la peau grise, paume vers le bas, vint se placer au dessus de la sienne dans laquelle reposait une poignée de neige. Du sable noir s'échappa de la main étrangère, venant se mélanger à la neige blanche dans un ballet étrangement envoûtant.

Souriant, Jack tourna la tête vers Pitch qui le serra dans ses bras avant de se pencher pour venir l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres Reposant sa tête contre l'épaule de son gardien, car oui, Pitch était devenu son gardien, Jack ferma les yeux. Un lion apparut à leurs cotés, mais ce dernier était différent de son prédécesseur. Celui-ci possédait une crinière faite de glace noir d'où s'échappé un léger nuage sombre. L'alliance parfaite du froid et des ténèbres.

* * *

Fin.


	7. Epilogue

**Bonjour à tous et merci à vous de m'avoir suivi tout au long de cette histoire, j'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et à lire vos commentaires. ) Voici un petit épilogue pour clôturer cette histoire. (Et oui, je n'ais pas pu résister. :p)**

**PS : L'image illustrant cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. J'ai simplement utilisé plusieurs images pour faire un petit montage.**

**Voici un petit fond d'écran cadeau pour vous remercier "** www . casimages . c**O**o**O**m / img . php?i = 130211082828462322 . png** " (Enlevez les espaces et les lettres en gras)**

**Ps: Comme dit précédemment, je n'ais fait que faire un montage.**

**Voici les images d'origines :**

www . deviantart . c**O**o**O**m / art/Pitch-Black-350423203

deviantart . c**O**o**O**m / art/What-d-ya-want-from-ME-Jack-Frost-342467887

deviantart . c**O**o**O**m / art/Frostbite-271905208

* * *

Depuis les événements qui ce sont passé il y a deux mois, le jeune gardien refusait de dormir, restant toujours en mouvement ou cherchant toujours quelque chose à faire pour empêcher ses souvenirs de refaire surface. Mais ce soir, Sable l'avait invité à venir avec lui lors de sa tourné quotidienne. Bien évidement, le gardien des rêves avait également proposé à Pitch de l'accompagner, sachant très bien que ce dernier viendrait de toute façon si Jack acceptait.

La nuit était calme et la lune pleine, aucuns bruits ne perturbaient le silence des rues. Un léger manteau de neige recouvrait le village, le transformant en un magnifique paysage de carte postal. Les enfants étaient déjà tous couchés à cette heure et Sable commençait à rependre ses rêves à travers l'immensité noire de la nuit.

Soudain, un léger rire troubla joyeusement le silence, vite suivit d'un cri de protestation. Alors que les cauchemars galopaient tranquillement dans le ciel, zigzaguant entre les filets dorés de Sable, l'un d'eux fut percuté par une boule de neige. Ce dernier s'arrêta net en poussant un hennissement de surprise, créant par la même occasion un léger vent de panique parmi la horde qui fila dans tout les sens sous le regard amusé du coupable. Sur le toit d'une des maisons, Jack riait en les observant, perché sur son bâton. Pitch qui se trouvait à ses cotés grogna, cachant son sourire en regardant le jeune gardien qui semblait content de son effet du coin de l'œil. Secouant légèrement la tête devant ses enfantillages, Pitch se rapprocha de lui, venant se placer derrière Jack pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le ténébreux gardien se pencha doucement pour venir déposer un baisé sur la peau fraîche tant convoitée du cou du plus jeune avant de murmurer contre celui-ci.

"Tu n'as pas honte de perturber ainsi les ténèbres, jeune gardien ? " Fermant les yeux, Jack frissonna au souffle chaud contre sa peau.Pendant ce temps, les chevaux commencèrent à se dirigeaient vers leur maître, légèrement agités. Celui-ci se figea, il venait de sentir de la peur, tout comme eux. Ce n'était pas une simple crainte comme quand on entend un bruit inquiétant et que l'on se rend compte après, que ce n'était rien de plus que le vent. Non, celle-ci persistait, devenant de plus en plus forte. Le sentant se figer, Jack rouvrit les yeux, tournant légèrement la tête vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

"De la peur… Il faut que j'aille voir. " Relâchant le jeune gardien, Pitch disparut dans l'ombre, ne laissant aucune chance à Jack de le suivre.

Une voix se fit entendre prés de Sable, le faisant légèrement sursauté. Pitch venait d'apparaître derrière lui.

"Veille sur lui, petit bonhomme. Une affaire à régler. " Un cauchemar le frôla, attirant son attention pour ensuite se diriger vers Jack avant de disparaître dans un nuage de sable noir.

Jack savait que Pitch avait fait cela pour le protéger, il le faisait toujours. Soupirant, il se laissa tomber dans la neige recouvrant le toit pour observer les étoiles, son bâton posé sur son torse.

Cela faisait presque une heure que Pitch était parti quand le jeune gardien se perdit dans ses pensées. Glissant inconsciemment sa main sous son pull, Jack passa ses doigts sur les cicatrices longeant ses côtes avant de remonter vers son torse, retraçant les lettres en relief toujours bien visibles. Il ferma les yeux avec force, les souvenirs de sa capture refaisant brusquement surface. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler, il ne voulait pas… Retirant sa main de sous son pull, il prit sa tête entre ses mains, lâchant son bâton qui alla se coincer dans le creux de son bras.

" Non… Ça n'est pas réel… Ça ne l'ai pas !" Mais c'était trop tard, il était déjà profondément plongé dans ses souvenirs, totalement déconnecté de la réalité.

Tournant les yeux vers Jack, Sable se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le jeune gardien était recroquevillé sur lui-même, un léger brouillard blanc l'entourant. Le gardien s'approcha de lui pour venir se poser à ses cotés. Inquiet, il posa sa main sur son épaule, voulant attirer son attention. Ce qui arriva ensuite se passa si vite que Sable ne pu rien faire. Au moment où il le toucha, le jeune gardien hurla, créant une vague de froid tellement violente que Sable fut balayé du toit.

"Nooonnn ! " Jack s'éleva dans le ciel, replié sur lui-même tout en serrant son bâton, les yeux fermés. Le lion de glace apparut à ses cotés, semblant chercher une quelconque menace. N'en trouvant aucune, il leva les yeux vers le ciel tempétueux, poussant un rugissement rempli de détresse. Un vent glacial commença brusquement à souffler sur le village, se transformant rapidement en tempête de neige d'une rare violence alors que son rugissement raisonnait dans le ciel neigeux.

Les flocons de neige à proximité de Jack devinrent de plus en plus denses au fur et à mesure que la tempête gagnait en puissance, se transformant peu à peu en centaine de lames tranchantes. Celles-ci commencèrent à tournée autour du jeune gardien tel un cyclone, emporté par le vent, empêchant toute personne de l'approcher. Le félin, lui, ne semblait pas être affecté par la glace tranchante, grognant furieusement quand il aperçut Sable qui venait de se relever, légèrement recouvert de neige. Un point d'exclamation apparut au dessus de la tête de ce dernier en voyant le lion approcher dans sa direction, toutes griffes dehors. Reculant doucement, Sable chercha Jack des yeux. L'apercevant au cœur de la tempête, il se figea un instant. Le félin en profita pour sauter dans sa direction, donnant un coup de griffe dans le vide, Sable l'évitant de peu. Battant en retraite, ce dernier chercha un moyen de venir en aide à son ami.

* * *

Alors que tout était calme dans l'atelier, les yétis commencèrent à s'agiter. Un groupe de lumières sur le globe s'éteignaient lentement, clignotant dangereusement. Courant vers le bureau où se trouvait toujours Nord, les yétis bousculaient sans ménagement lutins et jouets se trouvant sur leur chemin. Entrant sans prévenir dans la pièce, les yétis firent sursauter Nord qui se retourna pour engueuler ceux qui s'était permit de le déranger. Agacé, il fit face aux yétis paniqué qui s'empressèrent de lui expliquer le pourquoi de cette intrusion.

"Des lumières s'éteignent ? Impossible ! " Nord sortit de la pièce, bousculant les yétis qui le suivirent jusqu'à la salle du globe. L'observant un instant, il remarqua que les lumières en question se trouvaient dans le secteur dont Sable était parti s'occuper. Sans perdre un instant, il déclencha l'alarme. Les gardiens ne mirent pas longtemps pour arriver, utilisant la boule à neige que Nord leurs avait donné pour ce genre de cas d'urgence. Une fois Dent et Bunny sur place, ceux-ci se regardèrent avant de tourner le regard vers Nord, attendant une explication. Celui-ci pointa le globe du doigt et plus précisément la partie où les lumières faiblissaient.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? "

"Je ne sais pas, mais c'est dans cette région que Sable et les autres sont partit ce soir. Il a du leurs arriver quelque chose. "

"Pitch ? "

"Je ne pense pas. Il ne ferait pas çà, pas à Jack. " Même s'ils avaient réellement passé très peu de temps avec Pitch, ils avaient tous pu voir à quel point ce dernier tenait au jeune gardien. Les regards qu'il lui lançait étaient remplit de tendresse, protecteur et aimant. Même si les gardiens savaient qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais devant eux, car il avait sa fierté. Ils savaient que Pitch le protégerait et avaient fini par lui accorder leur confiance, tout comme Jack avant eux. Mais si vous demandez son avis à Bunny, et bien... Pitch sera toujours Pitch, un sale menteur orgueilleux. Bien que lui aussi ai fini par lui faire confiance pour prendre soin de son jeune ami.

"Assez tergiversé ! " Nord sortit une boule à neige, prononçant le nom du village.

"Pas le temps pour le traîneau, on y va ! " Bunny bondit dans le portail magique en premier, vite suivit par les deux autres.

Quand ils ressortirent de l'autre cotés du portail, ils furent frappés par le froid mordant qui régnait sur le village. Le décor qui s'offrait à eux n'était que chaos et désolation. Le sol était complètement gelé, des fissures striaient la glace de partout dans un effrayant tableau de désespoir. Le vent avait déraciné plusieurs arbres, certains s'étant écroulés sur le toit de maisons avoisinante. Les voitures se trouvant dans les ruent n'avaient pas été épargnées elles non plus, complètement recouverte de givres, plusieurs se trouvaient en travers des rues. Mais que c'était-il passé ? Jack n'avait quand même pas fait çà... Les gardiens se regardèrent avant de crier le nom du jeune gardien à l'unisson, criant également après Sable et Pitch qu'ils ne voyaient nulle part.

"Jack ?! "

"Sable ! Pitch ! Répondez ! " Mais rien, ils n'eurent aucune réponse. Ou plutôt si, mais pas celle qu'ils espéraient. Au cœur de la tempête, ils entendirent un rugissement furieux, rugissement qu'ils reconnurent rapidement. Frissonnant tant le désespoir dont il était remplit était palpable, les gardiens se retournèrent pour se retrouver face au félin de Jack, celui-ci les observant de ses yeux noirs. Attendez, ils ne sont pas bleu normalement ? Bunny laissa tomber sa réflexion quand il vit le lion foncer vers eux, rugissant furieusement.

" Il a l'air de mauvais poils le minou... Courez ! " Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Nord sauta du toit sur lequel ils avaient atterris, s'éloignant du félin. Dent s'envola et Bunny s'enfuit par les toits, sautant de l'un à l'autre aussi vite que possible, cherchant Jack et les autres des yeux. S'autant sur le toit déserté, le lion fusilla les gardiens du regard, décidant de poursuivre le lapin qui faisait une belle proie sur le moment.

Jetant un regard derrière lui, Bunny poussa un soupir agacé.

"Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié ? " Accélérant sa course, Bunny prit un virage serré. Il faillit se casser la figure d'un toit quand il entendit Dent crié à travers la tempête. Se rattrapant de peu à la corniche, il reparti de plus belle, le lion toujours aux trousses.

"J'ai trouvé Sable ! " Ce dernier venait de sortir de sa cachette.

"Sable, où sont Jack et Pitch ? " Agitant les bras, il s'éleva dans le ciel, suivit de Dent. Pointant ce qui semblait être le cœur de la tempête, Sable tourna son regard vers le lion qui poursuivait inlassablement Bunny, bien décidé à en faire son repas. Nord rejoignit Sable et Dent, sortant d'une cheminé à proximité.

"Vous avez trouvé Jack et Pitch ? " Sable et Dent pointèrent le cœur de la tempête d'un même geste. Suivant le mouvement des yeux, Nord aperçut Jack. Celui-ci était toujours recroquevillé, serrant son bâton contre son cœur.

"Jack…" Tournant son regard vers Bunny et son poursuivant, il fronça les sourcils. Où était Pitch ? Il devrait être ici, pour le gamin !

"Bien. Occupez vous de Jack ! Je m'occupe de la bestiole. " Sur ce, il sauta dans la cheminé. Dent et Sable se regardèrent en hochant la tête d'un même accord, ils se retournèrent vers Jack, s'élançant dans sa direction. Le félin, ayant perçut leur mouvement en direction de son maître, délaissa Bunny pour se diriger vers la menace imminente. Rugissant à leur encontre, le lion fonça sur eux, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de les rattraper, Dent hurla de douleur. S'étant trop rapproché de Jack, elle venait d'être frappée par la glace tranchante gravitant autour du jeune gardien. Désorientés et légèrement blessées, Dent chuta vers le sol. Elle fut rattrapée par Sable qui la stabilisa, surveillant la créature de glace qui venait de se placer entre eux et Jack.

"On ne lui veut pas de mal ! On veut l'aider !" Le lion ne l'écoutait pas, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que Jack avait peur, qu'il se sentait en danger. Et qu'il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal, personne.

Soudain, un nuage noir traversa la tempête. Les quatre gardiens se figèrent, observant Pitch prendre forme face au lion. Ce dernier rugit, menaçant le maître des cauchemars en le fixant de son regard sombre. Sa voix était calme mais pourtant remplit d'inquiétude.

"Laisse-moi passer. " La créature de glace ne bougea pas, continuant de grogner en montrant les crocs.

"Pousse-toi de là. Maintenant ! " Voyant que le félin ne bougeait toujours pas, Pitch ferma les yeux un bref instant. Quand il les rouvrit, une nué de cauchemars sortie de l'ombre pour se ruer sur le lion. Le ténébreux gardien en profita pour se transformer en ombre et s'élancer vers Jack, serrant les dents en sentant la glace tranchante le traverser. Même sous cette forme, il n'était pas intouchable. Dés qu'il fut assez proche, il entoura le jeune gardien de ses bras, ne rencontrant aucune résistance de sa part.

"Jack ? " N'obtenant aucune réponse, Pitch resserra son étreinte, une bulle sombre commençant à les entourer comme la dernière fois dans la chambre. Ignorant la douleur lancinante dans son dos lacéré par la glace tranchante, Pitch ferma les yeux pour se plonger dans le cauchemar de Jack.

* * *

Au début, il ne vit rien. Juste les ténèbres mais bizarrement, cela ne le rassura pas. Pitch s'avança, cherchant des yeux celui pour qui il se trouvait là. Apres quelques minutes une lumières apparut, révélant une forme sombre au sol, immobile. Il s'approcha doucement mais se figea, une ombre venait d'apparaître au dessus de la forme au sol. L'ombre se pencha vers se qui semblait être un corps, tendant une main. Pitch aurait juré voir un sourire carnassier apparaître sur le visage de la créature alors qu'elle laissait glisser ses doigts sur le corps sans défense, se penchant de plus en plus. La créature avança sa gueule prés du visage du jeune gardien, reniflant sa peur et léchant le sang present au coin de ses lèvres.

"Quel sentiment délicieux qu'est la souffrance… Pas vrai, Pitch ? " La créature tourna vivement la tête vers lui, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

"Jack, ce n'ait pas réel ! Regarde-moi ! "

"Bien sur que ça l'ai. Pour lui du moins. Et il est à moi ! " Fenrir sauta sur Pitch sans prévenir, le plaquant au sol.

"Et tu vas mourir ici par sa faute ! "

"Çà, ça m'étonnerais ! Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un mauvais rêve ! Et les mauvais rêves, çà s'efface ! " Pitch se libéra de Fenrir, l'envoyant avec violence au sol avant de faire apparaître sa faux pourfendant le cauchemar en deux, ce dernière disparaissant sans plus de cérémonie. Lâchant sa faux qui se désintégra, Pitch se précipita vers Jack qui n'avait pas bougé. Il le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui.

" Jack, c'est fini. C'est seulement un cauchemar, ce n'était pas réel. Regarde-moi Flocon. " Ce dernier ne réagissant pas, il obligea le jeune gardien à le regarder, prenant sa tête entre ses main.

"C'est fini… il faut te réveiller maintenant Flocon… "

"_C'est fini… il faut te réveiller maintenant Flocon… ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… réveille toi…_" La voix lui répétait sans cesse les mêmes choses rassurantes. Ouvrant les yeux, Jack se rendit compte que quelqu'un le tenait dans ses bras. Tremblant, il tourna légèrement la tête, les yeux remplient de larmes et de crainte. Mais quand il aperçut le visage gris de Pitch, il laissa ses larmes et ses peurs couler, agrippant les bras protecteur qui le tenaient. Le maître des cauchemars resserra tendrement son emprise sur le corps encore tremblant du jeune gardien, déposant un baisé dans ses cheveux blanc comme la neige.

Relevant les yeux, Pitch aperçut ses cauchemars l'entourant. Il chercha les gardiens des yeux, mais son regard s'arrêta sur le félin de glace qui se trouvait face à lui, légèrement en retrait derrière ses cauchemars. Celui-ci avait retrouvé son regard bleuté et son calme. Maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, la tempête elle aussi s'était arrêtée, la neige tombant calmement sur le village.

Sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, Pitch tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Dent et Sable flottant à leur hauteur.

"Est-ce qu'il va bien ? " Hochant la tête, Pitch prit la parole après avoir jeté un regard sur l'état du village, parlant doucement pour ne pas effrayer le jeune gardien dans ses bras.

"J'aurais du être la..."

"Ramène le au pôle, on vous rejoindra là-bas. On va s'occuper de ça " Sable hocha la tête, pour appuyer les paroles de Dent, un flocon apparaissant au dessus de sa tête. Pitch ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la chambre de Jack au pôle avant de disparaître. Le lion de glace disparut en même temps qu'eux, se transformant en milliers de flocons de neige qui s'envolèrent aux grès du vent.

* * *

Sortant des ombres dans la chambre au pôle, Pitch se dirigea vers le lit de Jack. Celui-ci toujours bien accroché à son cou, tenant son bâton dans le dos du plus âgé, refusant de le lâcher. Il s'installa sur le lit, le jeune gardien sur ses genoux. Ce dernier refusait de le regarder, gardant la tête inlassablement baissée.

"Jack ? " Le concerné sursauta, recommençant légèrement à trembler.

"Je ne te ferais pas de mal… Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas Flocon ? " Un hochement de tête, c'est tout ce qu'il eut comme réponse, son protégé refusant toujours de le regarder. Relâchant doucement sa prise autour de la taille du jeune gardien, Pitch l'écarta légèrement, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il pouvait sentir la peur de Jack depuis qu'il était rentré dans son cauchemar, mais la voir ainsi dans ses yeux bleu lui fit mal au cœur. La solitude, cette peur était gravée profondément dans son cœur… Détournant les yeux, le jeune gardien laissa errer ses doigts sur son pull au niveau de son torse. Sentant le mouvement soudain, Pitch baissa les yeux, fronçant les sourcils quand il vit Jack passer sa main sur son torse, là où était gravé ce maudit mot. Il resserra son étreinte sur le corps du jeune esprit, prenant sa main dans la sienne avant de parler d'une voix douce.

"Allonge toi, tu as besoin de repos. " Joignant le geste à la parole, Pitch le fit s'allonger, se couchant à ses cotés tout en le serrant contre lui. Appuyé sur un coude, il caressa tendrement les cheveux de Jack, ayant découvert il y a peu que cela l'aidait à ce détendre. Après plusieurs minutes, le jeune gardien finit par s'endormir d'épuisement, pelotonné contre son gardien. Pitch sourit légèrement à la vue de son Jack paisiblement endormit contre lui.

Son regard glissa sur le torse qu'il pouvait deviner sous le pull bleu, ainsi que sur la cicatrice qu'il savait être là, à jamais gravée. Fronçant les sourcils, il posa doucement sa main sur le pull, le recouvrant de ses ténèbres. Ce dernier disparaissant en même temps que les ombres qui l'avaient recouvert, laissant Jack toujours endormi, torse nu. Glissant doucement ses doigts sur le torse du jeune gardien, Pitch retraça minutieusement chacune des lettres, rependant lentement du sable noir sur son passage. Fermant les yeux, il laissa les ombres se rependre à travers la peau de Jack. Ses ténèbres marquant à jamais la peau blanche du jeune gardien de leur passage, traçant doucement un motif compliqué par-dessus la cicatrice, la recouvrant petit à petit.

Quand il eut fini, Pitch rouvrit les yeux pour admirer son œuvre. Glissant une dernière fois ses doigts sur le torse de Jack, il put sentir le motif représentant plusieurs flocons prient dans une rafale de vent au cœur des ténèbres. La texture légèrement granuleuse du sable noir recouvrait parfaitement le relief des cicatrices, comme si elles n'avaient jamais été là. Plus jamais Jack n'aurait à supporté la présence de cette cicatrice et tout ce qu'elle représentait. Et plus jamais il ne serait seul, car cette marque était pour Pitch, une promesse muette de ne jamais le quitter.

Tirant la couverture sur eux, Pitch plongea son nez dans les cheveux de Jack, profitant de la douce caresse contre son visage avant de s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

**Merci de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire vos impressions. :) **

**Qui sait, il se pourrait que cela me motive pour écrire une autre histoire. :p**


End file.
